KAI
by End of Grace
Summary: The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist! This is YAOI! So don't read if your against it! Tyson has gone to marry Ray and Kai is not happy! Parings K/T R/T
1. Prologe

**_KAI_**

**_The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist_**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
 Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood ................................................ Gray  
Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
 R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai and later friend to Max.  
Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs.  Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, and lots of killing, as well as romance. 

**_PROLOGUE_**

Eastern Europe 1462

**_The night was cold as thick clouds rolled over the full moon. The mountainous, barren lands surround what looked like an old abandon castle.  The castle was black save for the occasional splatter of blood over the walls. Huge cages hung from the roof holding skeletons that had either lost a hand or a foot. Very little light shone thought the castle windows from the few allowed fires. A figure dressed in black walked down that stairs of the castle and made his way to the gardens.  The figure was tall with blue/grey hair, with eyes that were a mix of brown and red.  His strong built was covered in black leather and a thick black cape. Two blue triangles where painted on either said of his face. He was Kai, the lord of the land named Transylvania. He was a warrior and a ruthless in battle. He like so few had a powerful beast at his command. The powerful and devastating Dranzer the Phoenix. He had no weakness save one that no one dared exploit. This weakness had asked him for a small piece of land for a garden, and he the most feared man in most of Eastern Europe had order that flowers from all around the Europe to be planted for his weakness. The most precious and only weakness of Lord Kai was a beautiful boy, a fellow lord, and was most commonly known as the Midnight Prince.  _**

Lord Kai walked slowly around the garden searching for his missing Prince. He turns one more corner around a blue rose bush and saw him. A smallish boy with long wild blue hair the colour of the night sky was looking over the river. His eyes looked as if they held the stars in them his small cherub face held such amazing innocence that Lord Kai was surprised that it had remain even after so long in his kingdom. The smaller prince was wearing a long blue robe the same colour as his hair and underneath was a pair of black pants and a silk shirt. Kai plucked a rose from the bush and walked over to the boy. As he got closer, he saw that his precious was wearing a worrying expression on his face. Brushing against the boy fully with his body and kissing the boy gentle on the ear before he handed the rose to his precious. 

"A beautiful face such as yours must never be seen worrying beloved" he whispered sweetly. 

The boy smiled and turned in to his lovers embrace and rested his head against his powerful chest.

"Must you go on the morrow?" 

"We have been though this heart. The Turks are fighting at our borders destroying our churches. It must end" 

"I know…it's just…I can mot move this feeling in my chest that you won't be coming back of you go" 

  "Tyson" Kai practically purred in to the other boy's hair. "I will have Dranzer by my side. And as long as she is by my side nothing can harm me." 

"True" a weak smiled showed Kai that this was of very small comfort. 

"And you my beloved will be fine. You will have Dragoon by your side" 

Tyson pulled a face that made Kai laugh "Are you thinking that Dragoon will be able to do anything other then moan since you're taking his mate off to battle?" 

"I guess not. You should have been harder on your beast. He would not be so lazy now"

"I know! But Dragoon was my only friend since my father refused me to have any, I could not be hard on him. He makes me laugh" 

"I can only hope he does not ware Dranzer out" smirked Kai

"I would not worry about that, Dranzer won't let him do anything with out her say so" 

Kai laughed out load with his love and kissed him passionately on the lips. Tyson rapped his arms around Kai's waist opening his mouth allowing Kai's tongue entrance.  Kai's strong hand ran down Tyson's small frame pulling him closer. Tyson moaned as the kiss got deeper as he pulled at Kai's cape. 

"Impatient Little one?" he chuckled as he rubbed Tyson's pants making his small love sob. 

"Please do not tease me Kai, Please take me" 

"Later little one! I would not want you to catch a cold. Even more so when I have a warm room waiting for us" 

Tyson pouted slightly but agreed to be taken back to the dark castle.  Kai led his lover up the many stairs to his room, his cape and Tyson's robe floated behind them as the rose up the stone staircase. When they reached Kai's room, Kai pushed open the heavy oak door and walked in with Tyson close behind. On the floor close to the fire was a bit Beast in her human form. She was naked as all girls were, as they were seen as unworthy to wear clothes. Her small frame showed that she was young and had very little fighting experience, for a beast of the blade.  Some parts of her skin were reptilian that was sliver under her purple glow. Tyson laughed quietly and knelt down beside the beast girl and shook her gently. 

 "Draciel…Draciel wake up" he whispered as the large violet eyes opened followed by a small yawn. 

"Lord Tyson?" she blinked up in confusion and then noticed Kai. "Lord Kai! I'm sorry I did not mean to fall…that is that door closed and it was heavy and I could not…"

Kai let out a small laugh and smiled at the small beast. Unlike his wild no nonsense Dranzer, Draciel was quite and shy at best and often made silly mistakes. Although she could not fight, she was a good servant and he and Tyson liked her. Draciel blushed and looked down at the floor. 

"Go to bed Draciel" he said as he waved her off his smile letting her know that he was not mad. 

Draciel bowed gratefully "Thank you Lord and good night. Good Night Lord Tyson"   and with that the little one ran from the room.  Tyson smiled after her for a moment but then turned his attention to Kai. "Now my Lord…where was we?" 

It was very early in the morning when Kai pulled himself from his lover's side. He was actually surprised to see Draciel seeing to the fire and getting his armour ready in the joining room. 

"I knew you would not wish to wake Lord Tyson so I set up everything here. I made the fire so it would warm up your clothes so you would not catch a chill. Did I do wrong Lord?" she asked in a timid voice. Kai smiled warmly at her, although she was a girl and a beast, Kai felt slight protective of her and proud when she thought on her own, like an older bother. Tyson often said that she was too young to do no wrong. 

"You did everything well Draciel. Now please aid me dress I need to leave soon" 

Shortly after that Kai was walking down one of the narrow corridors to a closed chamber. He walked in fully dressed in his armour, and started down at the bed. His cold hard stare had the effect he wanted; as a redhead with golden streaks and ruby eyes poked her head though the covers. 

"Its time to get up already?" she muttered sleepily.

"It was time to get up almost half an hour ago Dranzer" said Kai sharply. 

Dranzer looked out of the window and smiled "Jokes on you! You said we match at Sunrise and the sun has not even risen slightly over the horizon"

Kai scowled at her, but it did not do anything to faze her…it never did. She after all was the one who practically raised him after the death of his parents and his Grandfather's   retaking of the throne.  That's how she could talk to him as she did. They both had mutual respect for each other and a loyalty that ran deep. Suddenly there was a load morn and out from the covers came another head that rested on Dranzer's shoulder. From the long wild blue hair and the sleeping face, Kai knew that could only be Dragoon. Dranzer shook her head and pushed him off her shoulder but forgot how hard she pushed him and sent him spoiling to the floor. Kai's face remained straight though inside he was laughing at the pair. Dranzer walked out of the body and over her still sleeping mate.  She quickly brushed her hair and placed her hair in a ponytail, though she herself was naked. 

"How do you wish me to accompany you lord?"  She asked sweetly "In my Phoenix from or in my blade?" 

"In your Phoenix from, you can return to the blade in evening and battles" 

Dranzer nodded as her body suddenly became engulfed by flames. There was a high pitch screeched as the human Dranzer turned in to her Phoenix from and flew rested on Kai's open arms.  Dragoon opened his eyes slightly and glared at Dranzer's Phoenix from. 

"Can't you transform quietly?" he moaned

Dranzer screeched even louder at him and Kai smirked. "You better get up Dragoon, Tyson will be up soon and your company will be needed." 

Dragoon nodded as he slowly got up as Kai left the room with Dranzer still on his arms. 

The early morning mist whirled around the stone castle thick as snow around the knees of Kai's men. The   sky was a mixture of pink and grey as the sun rose, but its warmth seemed out of reach as the men crowed together slightly shriving from cold. They were all armoured to the teeth, with swords and spears.  Kai was seating on his horse, rapped in a heavy thick cloak with Dranzer on his shoulders.  His armour was black and gold, with a huge gold and sliver sword with huge rubies in bedded in the hilt. Around his neck was a wooden cross with a wooden Jesus pinned to it. He turned to his men and held out his cross. Kai turned to his men holding up the wooden cross. 

"The Turks wish to steal the gold from the houses of God! We will not allow it" 

"We fight!" he shouted "We fight for our God, Our churches, and our country! We fight and win for them or die trying" 

Though cold his men roared they agreement raising they weapons high in they air as an offering to they god.    Dranzer took off and flew around the men screeching loudly. Suddenly she stopped and swooped down.  Kai's eyes followed her as she rested on the shoulder of Dragoon who was dressed completely in blue amour and next to him was Tyson wearing a think white cloak that hid most of his face and completely cover his body. Tyson stared at Kai for a moment and then slowly walked up to him, Kai's men bowing as he passed, fore he was seen as a good luck charm. Kai looked down at his small lover, worry and concern in his eyes though his face was as hard as stone. 

"Tyson, return to the castle before you catch your death out here in the cold" Kai ordered.

"Would you leave with out saying goodbye to me?" asked Tyson his head corked slightly to the side, his blue eyes shone with hurt and a deep concern. Kai gave one of his true smiles and lent down and kissed Tyson's forehead. 

"Be safe my heart, I will come back alive…I promise" 

With a good click of his heals in the horse side, Lord Kai of Transylvania rode off to battle, leaving his love behind…safe and cared for.  

The battle was bloody. Screams of dying men covered the muddy grounds, blood coming out of their mouths choking the life out of them. Dranzer flew over the scene with excitement as she swooped down on an unexpecting victim, her talons slicing into the skull, killing him instantly. Kai marched though the battle filed slicing and cutting his way though his enemies, his armour once black was now red with blood.  A fool came running towards him waving a sword. Kai grabbed an abandon spear and shoved it in to the fool and raised it high so the fool slid down the wooden shaft. Kai threw the fool to the ground as the fool begged for mercy. As Kai's men cleared up Kai went up to the top of a small cliff, looking over the battlefield. Blood flowed like fast moving rivers, as bodies wither stood high impaled on spears or laying down sinking in to the mud. Kai knelt facing the setting sun and kissed his cross.

"God be praised! I am victories" 

As Dranzer screeched as she flew over head, a sharp pain shot though Kai's heart. An image of Tyson falling, weeping, entered Kai's mind.  Something had happened to Tyson. 

"TYSON!!" shouted Kai as he ran to his horse kicked and pushing people out of his way. He rode hard and fast for what seemed to him years. He rode as fast as he could, trying to beat the dieing light of the sun. He refused to allow his horse to rest as they climbed the rocky mountain side to his castle. Dranzer flew beside him, knowing something had happened to Tyson but also to her beloved life mate Dragoon. Dragoon's life force was…ebbing away. Kai reached his castle were he heard the screams of Draciel and the sound of a cracking whip.  

Kai ran in to the castle following the sounds of the scream witch led him to the church. Dranzer followed behind him in her human from, covered in mud and blood. Both entered the room gasping for breath and stared in horror at the sight that was about to change they lives forever. 

In the room there were four monks. Two stood at each side of the room staring at the wall. The Third stood in the middle of the pews holding a sword covered in blue blood. At the altar was the forth beating the weeping Draciel with a thick black whip. On the floor near the monk with the sword laid Dragoon, dead from being stabbed in the chest. Dranzer felt the black tears escape her ruby eyes as she fell to the ground. Yet it was not the sights of   the fallen guardian or the weeping child that caused Kai's eyes to well with tears. Tyson dressed all in midnight blue laid on top of the altar, lying very still and very pale. Dead.  Kai staggered past the monk with the sword and then wrenched out the whip from the other monk and threw it away and then walked over to the body of his lover. There was a note in Tyson hands, and Kai ripped it out of them. 

"My love is dead. All is lost with out him. May God unite us in heaven" 

GOD?! WHAT GOD? Kai's thoughts were of a jumble, his maddening grief mixed with a rage that he never felt before caused him to pull out his sword and stagger around with it pointing at a random monk. 

"What? What happened here?" he shouted 

"An arrow was fired in to your lover's room. The arrow carried a note with the message that you were dead. Your lover could not bear his grief, and thought the others tried to convince him not to do it, he walked up to the tallest tower and jumped off it and plummeted down the falls to the river below" 

Kai's hand was shaking as his eyes cast on to the weeping ball that was Draciel who was bleeding from her wounds to the body that once was Dragoon, with Dranzer his weeping mate over his broken body. 

"What happened here? Why are you beating this child?" his voice was chocked and horse.

"Lord Kai, His two servants, in their misguided loyalty "He grabbed hold of Draciel's hair while speaking "were hoping to lay him to rest quickly, here in the Chapel before…" The Monk stopped as in fear for his life. This in no doubt his was. 

"DAMN YOU PRIEST TELL ME!" shouted Kai.

"Lord Tyson has taken his own life Lord Kai. And of Course suicide may not be buried here in consecrated ground. The two beasts were hoping to conclude the burial in secret before I, or the others of the Church…"

"_The Church would refuse him sacred burial?" Kai's words were hissed out in anger. __"You slay a noble Bit Beast and beat a Child beast who was trying to give him his right of burial?"_

Kai screamed and ran toward the priest cutting his hand off which held Draciel. The poor girl ran down to Dranzer who hugged the girl tightly to her breast and looked at the killer of her life mate, with a murderous stare. 

"GOD'S LAW? Is this my thanks for saving and serving the house of God? To have to have the one I love taken from me? Then to HELL with gods lord" 

Fear rose up like a flame in the room everyone ones eyes fixed on Kai in wordless horror, which even Dranzer, though sick for the death of her life mate and hungry for revenge, knew that her master had gone to far. Kai turned from then bleeding priest to the huge stone crucifix above his lover. 

"If you will not save him God, Then I'll avenge him with all the powers of darkness" and with his sword raised high "Let Death be my life" 

Kai charged straight at the great stone cross, and with all his strength plunged it in to it heart. Draciel followed the screams of the priests as blood started to pour out heavily from the broken cross.    The Monks tried to flee the room but Dranzer called up her power to make a wall of fire around the room sealing them in. Kai picked up the disregarded goblet of gold and held it under the flow of blood, filling the goblet to the brim with holy blood.  Kissing Tyson's forehead for the last time he held the goblet up high.

"Blood is the life" he quoted the holy words "and it shall be mine"

Lord Kai drank deep, all eyes fixed on this Sacrilege act. Suddenly Kai's chest heaved, his heart clenched as death took a firm grip. The Monk with the sword started to run towards Kai, his sword raised to kill. 

"Hold on to me" ordered Dranzer as Draciel wrapped herself around Dranzer's waist as the fire birds flames rose high. 

 "Fire arrows" shouted Dranzer as her fire shot in four directions burning the priests to death in her revenging flames. 

Hours if not days went pass and either Kai or the two female beasts were able to speak. Both beasts sat by the doors of the church, Draciel in Dranzer's lap her face hidden away by her purple hair. The terrifying ordeal had ruining her. To see such death and violence in such a short time would have plagued her mind. Now she was trapped in an innocent state. She'll be forever the Child beast, in capable of evil and wrong.  And it anything bad happed before her again she would blank it and walk away as if nothing happened. Dranzer's ruby eyes were dull and lifeless for she too was damned. She had killed four holy men for her mate and master. She was now forever bound to her master, never more was she to take flight in the sky and taste freedom and never more was she to love, Dragoon was gone.  Lord Kai lay on the floor next to his lover dying. He was dying painfully and terribly that went in unceasingly on and on.   

To be continued…

Bester of Death: Please R & R. 


	2. Chapter One

**_KAI_**

**_The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist_**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
 Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Gray  
Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
 R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai and later friend to Max.  
Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs.  Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, and lots of killing, as well as romance.  A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix.   

**_London_****_ 1897 four centuries later_**

**_Chapter one_**

It was a grey evening as it always is in London, with thick fog and drizzle of rain. Big Ben rang the midnight hour as the few people walked the stone streets. The dockland pubs still sang with life with sailors and whores.  The strong rum and beer kept them warm as the hard and bitter winds blow. The cold winds howled though the bared windows of Carfax District Lunatic Asylum. In a dark cell, a young man was curled up in a corner looking at a spider. He had a huge mop of brown hair that covered his eyes, with a pair of glasses on top of his head.  He was wearing a purple suit with a white shirt underneath. 

"I have done everything you have asked Master! All is ready" he spoke as he snatched up the spider and placed it in to his mouth. In the other corner of the room stood a golden bit beast in her human form, she stared at her master and shook her head sadly.

"Oh Kenny what happened to you?" 

At the company widely known as "Best and Topper" A gentleman of early twenties sat waiting nervously behind a desk. His name was Ray, and he had worked as a solicitor for "Best and Topper" for at least three years now and wondered why he had been sent to see the director, Mr Jazzman. 

"Gone mad! Kenny has lost his greedy mind poor fellow.  I want you to take over his rather usual client, Lord Kai, who is buying up properties around London"  

"Yes sir! I'll tend to it straight away and thank you for your confidence" 

"This is a great opportunity for you Ray. You have to leave for Transylvania as soon as possible. An opportunity such as this comes once in a life time" 

"Yes sir of course! If I may inquire what happened to Kenny in Transylvania?" 

Mr Jazzman paused for a second "Nothing. Nothing, personal matters. Now just close this deal and your future with this company is assured" 

"Yes sir I'll give it my fall attention" 

Tyson, just eighteen years old had arrived for a long visit at Maxwell house and impressive estate in suburban of London. The house belongs to his Childhood friend Max. In the room laden with the scent of roses, Tyson sat at a desk brushing his blue hair out of his face as he continued to type on his typewriter. 

"Man and I have told each others all our secrets since I first tutored at school. Of course, when I and Ray are married, I shall be able to aid hi, in his work with my typewriting skills if I'm going to be a solicitor's husband. Ray has very few dreams and ambitions and I love him dearly. Yet I always fell as if something….missing" 

It was on day like this more then four hundred years ago was Tyson was the Midnight prince and lover of Lord Kai, but alas being reborn meant he had lost all his memories. 

"Tyson?" said Dragoon as he entered the room "Ray's back and he's needs to speak to your privately in the gardens" 

"Thank you Dragoon" 

Tyson ran to the gardens and embraced Ray tightly. "Ray I'm so glad your home" 

"Tyson, I can not stay long"

Tyson looks disappointed "Why not we're meant to marry soon and…"  

"I know but something has come up"

Ray explained the deal over seas in Transylvania. "We can get married when I return"

"Of course, I've waited his long" Tyson smiled weakly.

"I'll write" said Ray as he kissed Tyson's forehead, as he turned to leave but Tyson pulled him back.

"I love you Ray"

"And I you Tyson" 

Tyson rapped his arms around Ray's waist and kissed him passionately. Ray kissed back yet he pulled away quickly. Tyson looked hurt but quickly smiled at Ray and kissed him on the cheek. 

"Goodbye Ray" 

From a window inside the house a tall blue hair boy that was Tyson friend and Bit beast Dragoon watched the scene. 

"This is wrong! You're not meant to be with him Tyson, and we're not meant to be here! I just don't know why" 

Ray sat back in one of the private confinements of the steam train that was taking him though the unusual lands of Europe. During his several day trip, the train ploughed though counties that impressed him but they beauty of every kind, being either a small town with glistering white roofs, castles that towered to the sky or simply the golden sun setting on each horizon. It was times such as these Ray would pull out a small black journal and write about these wonders so he may tell them when he returned to Tyson. His destination lied on the borders of Transylvania and its two neighbouring states in the midst of the Carpathian Mountains. He pulled a letter from his pocket, he reserved on one of the stops he had on the journey, and looked at it. It was a yellowish bit of paper folded neatly and held together by a red wax seal in the shape of a bird.

**"My dearest Friend, **

**Welcome to my home. I trust your journey from ****London**** has been a pleasant one. At the Borso pass my carriage will a wait you and will bring you to me and I hope you will enjoy your stay here in my beautiful land. **

**Your Friend **

**Kai"**

After a long and exhausting trip, Ray took a carriage to the Borso pass. He did not travel alone. A young Turkish couple were sharing the carriage with him. Although they English was not very good they had a pleasant conversation. The sun started to slowly set and Ray noticed with a chill that it gave no heat and the sky almost seemed blood red. The carriage stopped quickly and Ray's bags were more or less thrown to the floor. Ray got out and looked around the clearing. The roads were dusty and devoid of life other then himself. The forest and the brambly around them had no greenery and they bare branches seemed to be stretching out to get him. The young girl grabbed his arm before he could move on and handed him a cross. 

"Let its holy goddess keep you safe" she said as she returned to the carriage that rode away.  Ray quickly picked up his belongings and looked up and down the road. Suddenly there was a roll of thunder and out of no where a thick fog rose up out of the ground and what he first thought to be thunder was actually the storming of horse's feet. A large black carriage comes out of the fog being pulled by four huge black stallions. It rolled up next to Ray as it was harshly pulled to a stop. The man sitting on top of the carriage driving the horses was completely dressed in black and face was covered. 

"My Master the Lord bide me take you too him. Get in sir"

Ray slowly walked in with his belongings. The inside of the carriage was as black as the outside and uncomfortable. As they looked off the couch bounced badly and the sound of howling wolves followed them. There were no windows to look out to Ray thought he would try and sleep but every time he was nearly asleep a bump would wake him. Suddenly they abruptly stopped and the door opened. Ray stepped out clutching his belongs that was quickly dropped as he took in his surrounding.  Everywhere he looked, other then the castle, were mountains, giant purple mountains. The castle itself was on a small mountain was surround by a rushing river beneath it. He turned to the castle and suddenly found it hard to breath. The run down castle was as dark as the night sky. Stones that had fallen from the truants lay scattered round the court yard.  Stone hands seemed to reach out of the walls from all angles. He slowly walked up the uneven steps with his things as the door opened. A man about this age came out with bule/gray hair with deep brown eyes and what seemed to be war paint on either side of this face. He wore black leather clothes underneath a dark red robe that floated majestically behind him.  

"Welcome to my home" the voice was soft and slightly cold.  "Come freely, go safely, and leave some of the happiness you being" 

With a grunt of relied, Ray sat his bags on the stair. "Lord Kai?" 

The man before him bowed slightly and picked up Ray's things with incredible ease. 

"I am Kai, Come in Mr Ray, come in you need to eat and rest" 

Ray climbed the steps. Then drawing a deep breath he stepping in to the castle. 

Ray tried to get his bags back but Kai refused.

"Nay Sir. You are my guest. It is late and my servants are not available, so I will see to your comfort" 

Burning torches of fire were hanging from the walls as he and his host climbed the spiral stairs. As they continued, Ray noticed the faded tapestries and old paintings as well as twisted statues and sets of medieval armour and edged weapons. Lord Kai led Ray in to a room which was well lit and warm. There was a large oak table that was laid for supper but there was only a single place setting, of golden plates and goblet along with covered serving dishes, antique work that as Ray quickly estimated must have been worth a small fortune. The fire creaked and crackled as Kai led Ray to a seat at the table. 

"You will need to refresh yourself after your journey. When you are ready come into the other room, where you will find your bedroom prepared"  

Ray looked down at the small feast. There was small loaf of bread; hot steaming meats lay in slices on plates.  Boiled potatoes with their skins lay hot in a bowl. 

"I pray you" Kai urged his guest "Be seated and eat as much as you please. You will, I trust, excuse me that I do not join you, buy I have dinned already" 

Ray sat down and started to pile the food on to his plate. He drank from the gold goblet, rich spicy wine that warmed his insides. Kai remained standing beside the fireplace asking question about the properties he was buying in London. He listened with interest to Ray's remarks and made few comments.  When Ray finished eating he arose and walked over to the fire looking up at a tapestry when the sound of howling wolves snapped him from his daze. Lord Kai smiled at the sound. 

"Listen to them-the children of the night! What sweet music they make" 

Ray tried to be polite but what does one say about Wolves? So he drew his attention back to the tapestry. It was deeply faded but could see it was meant to be a long haired boy, with blue eyes. 

"Lord Kai? That face in the tapestry, who is it? A loved one?" 

Kai looked at the tapestry and smiled sadly. "A lover. A beautiful kind lover who was the only known weakness of the lord of that time. When the Lord was away in battle the enemy shot an arrow in to this very castle with a message telling the Lover of the lord death and so took his own life"

Turning to Ray, Kai displayed his white pointed teeth.

"The lord was less then pleased then the church refused to bury him" 

Ray did not like the smiled on the lord's face and seemed unsure if what he was saying was a joke. So he gave a slight chuckle "I am sure as a good Christian even you-" 

"WE ARE PHOENIXES" roared Kai his eyes seemed to be glowing red. With in an instant he had snatched down a sword from the wall and pointed it to Ray's throat. "And IT IS NO LAUGHING MATTER! We Phoenixes have a right to be proud. We who have never lost!  We, who were conquering race."  Suddenly drained from his out burst his face became sad and no longer frightening. "I am the last of my kind" and with his he dropped the sword, suddenly looking old and worn.  Ray stared for a moment and then quickly stood and bowed to the Lord of the land.

"I have offended you Lord Kai with my ignorance, Forgive" 

Kai returned the bow "If you will also forgive me friend. I am not use to having guests and often forget myself. Come let me take you to your room, tomorrow we will discuss business" 

Ray followed the Lord in to the room, which was to be his for the reminder of his stay. There was a large four poster bed with thick blankets and silk sheets. The full moon shone though the small window and gave more light to the room as the fire continued its small glow. Between the glow of the moon and the fire, the skin of a young small girl became radiant as she lay on the fur rug. Ray quickly noted two things about the girl one that she had purple hair and two she was naked. While he blushed he could hear Kai groaning as he put down Ray's bags. 

"Not again" he heard Lord Kai mutter as he watched the lord walk over to the girl. "Draciel? Draciel child wake up, you have fallen asleep again" 

Ray took in all the small girl moves, surprised by her reptilian skin and purple glow, as she got her feet. She did not say anything as she wrapped her arms around Kai's waist as Kai returned her embrace gently. 

"Ah Draciel…We have a visitor. Look" whispered Kai pointing in Ray's defection. The girl looked over to Ray and Ray gasped as he looked at the violet pools of her eyes. 

"She is a bit beast" he whispered 

"Yes" Kai spoke proudly as he brushed her hair "Beast such as she are very rare. Are they rare in England?"  

"Yes, there is supposedly only ten in the whole of England." 

"I see" the smiled on Kai's face widened "there are only two in this land and both belong to me" 

"I have a beast myself, the white tiger Drigger" said Ray showing Kai the beast bit. With a quick look from her master Draciel walked forward and looked almost awe at the bit. Ray found himself blushing again and looked away from the naked girl, as she was not stroking the bit in his hand.  

 The girl had seen him move away and looked over to her Master her lip slightly timbering as she looked back at Ray and tugged on his shirt. Ray opened on eye and started down at the little Beast with it and saw tears welling up. 

"What…what's the matter?" he asked 

"She thinks….She thinks you find her repulsive" said Kai as he opened his arms. Draciel instantly returned to him, her small arms snaking around his waist as she slid to the floor on her knees. 

"I do not think that at all…I am unused to seeing a…unclothed begin" Ray could not blush deep if he could as he forced himself to look at the girl, her small breast rubbing against her master's leg. 

"I did not mean to offend you Draciel, forgive me" 

To Ray's surprise, Draciel looked even more confused then she did before. Looking at her master for expiration, Kai gave a slight eerie laugh and spoke in another language to her. His words were soft and an a small smiled appeared on the girls lips as Lord Kai now urged the girl towards Ray. The girl paused for a moment and then as she did with her master rapped her arms around Ray's waist and rubbed herself against his legs.  

"Aren't you cold little one?" Ray asked looking down at the bit beast. The girl's eyes shone with something Ray did not recognize and looked over at Lord Kai who was smirking. 

"Women in this land do not wear clothes unless in the deepest winter. They have no rights and only speak when spoken too." 

Ray found himself deeply disliking the lord. True women in London did not have high status, but they still were considered with respect and decency. They were not treated like dogs and forced to remained unclothed and parade they naked bodies for the pleasure of they master. 

"I know what you are thinking and that is NOT the reason why she is unclothed" the lord's words were slightly harsh, his eyes seem to stab in to Ray's soul.  Kai's eyes turned to Draciel and he waved her out of the room.   Draciel looked a little upset but left as quickly and as quietly as she could.  Kai walked up to Ray and glared at him. 

"I am not a cold heartless monster. How old do you think Draciel is, taking in to account that a Beast Bit reaches its adult stage in its thousandth year?"

Ray looked confused by the sudden change of tone but answered "Um... Taking what you said in to account I would say…four hundred years old" 

Kai looked away and spoke in a sad tone "She is eight hundred" 

"But that impossible I mean that she seems so…"  

"Innocent? Yes. She is trapped in innocence having been forced and beaten. She saw death at its worse and the most sacrilegious act performed. It…" Ray could see a slight tear build up in the Lord's eyes. "She is trapped in her four hundred year old mind, blind to all evil and darkness"   

"Is there a doctor or something…?" 

"There is no doctor in the living world or the dead one that can cure a Bit beast Mr Ray. She is happy and is not a danger to anyone, so I have let her be. In many ways I envy her and so do you and many others. She will be innocent for all times no matter what. I hope you rest well; we have a lot of work tomorrow. Goodnight" 

Kai walked out of the room with out a sound leaving a confused and frightened Ray. Suddenly his hand began to glow and Drigger in his human form appeared before him, anger written in his every move. 

"Of all the cruel people I have met in my time, I have never seen a beast treated so cruelly, she is a child" 

"From what Lord Kai has just said, she is not a child. We can not judge him Drigger not if we want this deal to go though" 

"I still don't like it Master Ray, and there is this other bit beast that we have not seen. It could be dangerous" 

The next day Ray laid out all the needed paper work in the large study. The large oak table was covered in contracts, pictures, and maps, with a large map behind them pinned to the wall. On this large map Ray had placed pins showing some of the various properties Lord Kai had just purchased thought his solicitors and all together made up ten different places. Kai using a rather large red feather pen and ink signed the final papers.

"I look forward to seeing your Mighty London and long to go thought its crowded streets, to be in the midst of the wild and rush humanity, to share its life…" and as an after thought "its death" 

"There. You Lord Kai are now the owner of the estate called Carfax" smiled Ray as he turned to stay at the map behind him. "You forgive me for asking, but why purchase ten houses around the city? Is this some strategy of investment?" 

Yet Kai was not looking at the map or at his young solicitor. His eyes had fallen on to a picture facing him on the table. He felt his heart suddenly stir to life again, as he felt it banging in his mind. He found himself rooted to the spot as he used all his will power to walk forward. His mind and heart were screaming in disbelief as he stares at the picture. The picture was of a long haired boy with all to familiar smile and the most beautiful of eyes.  It just could not be.

"Do you believe in destiny? That even the powers of time can be altered for a single purpose?" He picked up the pictured gazed in to it, willing it to be who he desired it too be. "The luckiest man who walks this earth is one who finds…true love" 

"Ah! I see you have found Tyson" smiled Ray as he came over to the desk "I thought he was lost among the other pictures. We are to be married as soon as I return to London." 

Even as he uttered those last words Ray suddenly turned his head on hearing a wonderful life full laugh that echoed off the walls and the sudden smell of roses reached his nose faintly. Yet there was only he and the Lord Kai, and these strange things ended as quickly and as ghostly as they first started. Looking back at Lord Kai wondering if the young lord had noticed anything, only to see crystal tears falling from Kai's eyes. Feeling the need to make Conversation Ray inquired: "Sir….are you married?" 

Ray suddenly wished he never asked as the tears seem to fall a lot faster now but were quickly wiped off by Kai as he tried to steady his voice. 

"I was….ages ago, it seems. Unfortunately he died" 

"I'm very sorry" 

"He was fortunate. My life at its best is…misery" Not wanting to give the picture to Ray, Kai forced himself to put it back on to the table. "He will no doubt make a devoted husband" 

Ray nodded awkwardly and quickly picked up the picture and placed it in his coat pocket. Kai suddenly clapped his hands together and turned to Ray suddenly all business. "Now My Friend you should write some letters. It doubtless pleases your friends to know that you are well, and that you look forward to getting home to them. I desire you to stay at least a month to tutor me in the way of Englishmen" 

"Sir?" 

"But you must be tired and I am still your host, Draciel has made up your bedroom from this morning and you may sleep as late as you will as I must be away. So sleep well and dream well"  

Before Ray could even blink Kai had made his way out of the study. 

"God keep me, if only for the sake of those dear to me" Ray whispered in fear. 

  Kai was walking as fast as a speeding train thought the deserted corridor doors of his castle. He had never felt such pain since the death of his lover Tyson. And now after four hundred years of pain, Tyson has returned but only to become engaged to a fool.   Tyson was his! His husband. He slammed the door of Dranzer's room opened, and the fire bird looked at him with concerned. 

"Kai? What is it? What has happened?"   She asked standing up in her human from her bed.   

"He has returned Dranzer, after so long he's returned" 

Dranzer did not need to know who "he" was. Kai spoke of no one else. Her ruby eyes widened with the news but quickly became slits again.

"Are you sure Kai? Are you sure your heart is not running with your head?"

"DAMN IT DRANZER!" Kai shouted "That idiot Ray has a photograph of him. Claims they are going to get married on his return to London! Its Tyson, I would know my living heart no matter what form he took!" 

Dranzer forced herself to take deep breaths. This was dangerous, the plan was in action, and now Tyson was back it could-Dranzer's thoughts were suddenly cut off with a sudden realization. If Tyson had returned…did that mean that Dragoon had also come back? Was getting her and her master's life back, worth risking the mission they were on? Yes it was. 

"What do you want me to do master Ray?" 

"Anything….just make sure Ray can never leave this castle, and if he tries, Kill him"  

to be continued…


	3. Chapter Two

**_KAI_**

**_The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist_**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
 Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
 R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai 

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs.  Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, and lots of killing, as well as romance.  A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix.   Also Change in cast, Arthur Holmwood is now being played by Oliver as Gray could never remember his lines! 

**_Chapter Two _**

**_London_****__**

****

Tyson continued to type away at his journal entry on his typewriter. He had been at it for a while and it was Max's idea that he should take a small break and look for something in the library. Tyson had pulled a face about the idea but after an hour of writing nothing but a few lines Tyson decided to take the advice.   Books and he never really got on, they were always to long or to short but today something caught his eye and his guilty made his way back to his room with the special leather bound edition of "The Thousand and One nights" This book contained various different poses and illustrations of a kind not openly distributed to the public, which made Tyson pick it up in the first place. It was now lying in side Tyson's desk drawer waiting for him to take a break and have a read. 

**"_Dear Dairy" Tyson typed _****"_I am worried about Dragoon. He has never been one to stay in his bit for long and seems to aimlessly wonder the gardens. He seems to act like a child that has lost his best friend or favourite toy. __When I ask him about it, he says it feels as if he is missing something." _**

He stopped typing and looked down at his drawer. It would not hurt to have a look would it? He opened the drawer and started to look at a picture in the book that would probably make a sailor blush. 

"Tyson" a cheery voice called 

Tyson in a startled confusion hid the volume underneath a small pile of papers, when he turned to the voice. 

"Max, you gave me a fright" 

Max Westenra, a blonde headed, attractive and flattish boy came in to Tyson's room. Max was only a few months older then Tyson and he glared in mock horror at the Typewriter. 

"Tyson! Is your Ray forcing you to waste this wonderful day learning how to work the ridiculous machine instead of forcing you to perform unspeakable acts of passion in the bedroom floor?" he said this with the up most annoyance in his voice but his eyes gave him away, with his Impish humour.  

"Max, you should not talk about Ray that way! There is more to life and marriage than…carnal pleasures" Tyson turned back to the typewriter and accidentally knocked the book off the table. The book fell opened on the page Tyson had been looking at and before he could stop him, Max had swooped down and picked up the book. 

"Wherever did you find this?" he asked flipping thought that pages. 

"In the Library a little while ago." Tyson blushed "It caught my interest" 

"Probably something of my late Father, I have no doubt or my uncle. What rogues they were! Well, I should think it might catch your interest-look!" 

Max pointed at another illustration. This picture made Tyson blush to the roots of his hair. 

"Max! Do you suppose that two men could…really does…that?" The question was a serious one, thought asked in a light tone. 

"Of course! I did…only last night" 

"You what?"

"I did…in my dreams anyway" 

Both boys laughed as they continued to look though the book.

"Have you heard from Ray yet Tyson? He's been away for a while." 

"Not a word but I'm excepting a letter soon. He still thinks himself to poor to marry me and he's so shy and sometimes I feel as if I'm throwing myself at him. He wants to buy me a really expensive ring but I tell him it doesn't matter" 

"Tyson your one of the most beautiful people in the world there is no one who wouldn't fall in love with you" said Max trying to cheer up his friend. 

"But you're the one who has men falling down at his feet" 

"But not even one marriage proposal. And here I am almost nineteen-practically a hag" 

**Transylvania**

Ray woke from a long and troubled sleep and he woke unsure if it was morning or still evening as the sky was grey as it was the day he came and there was very little light. The room was warm and he looked up from his bed and saw the child beast Draciel tending to his fire. 

"Morning master Ray" she smiled at him

"Morning. What time is it?" 

"It's about ten o clock sir. Your breakfast and clothes are ready for you. I…hope it's to your liking. I was not sure…"

"I'm sure anything you have prepared for me will be fine Draciel, thank you"

Ray continued to smile at her as she watched the fire. He remembered what Kai had said about the young bit beast. 

"A trapped child living with a madman, Do kind words mean so much too her" 

He thought sadly as he got up and got dressed behind the screen. When he came out Draciel was still watching the fire.

"Draciel? Do you mind if I ask you question?" 

"What is it you like to ask?" 

"Why do you always watch the fire?" 

Draciel tiled her head to one side "Why?" she paused for a long time before she looked at him again "I don't know. I'm never cold so I don't sit by it for warmth. Its pretty I guess and important thought I do not understand why. I'm sure my master knows why, but I do not"   

Draciel's gaze turned back to the fire and Ray followed her stare. What did the trapped beat see in the burning flames?

"Draciel where is your master?" 

Draciel looked at him and then on her knees crawled over to him and handed him a card. 

"My master asked me to give this to you"

Ray took the card; it was a message writing in Kai's hand. 

**_"I have to be absent for a while. Do not wait for me; Draciel will tend to your needs_**

**_Kai"_**

"I will not need your services today Draciel. I'm going to write home first and then maybe visit the library. Perhaps I'll explore the castle later"  

Draciel mouth dropped as if to yell at him but she quickly turned back to the fire.

"Sir…master Ray I hope you'll forgive me if you believe me to speak out of term but I must advise you…nay let me warn you with all seriousness. Should leave these rooms, you must not adventure in to the dark places of the castle. It is old and has crumbled with out the proper care. It has bad memories" 

Before Ray could ask anymore of her Draciel was on her feet and was walking briskly out of the room before she turned to him "Bad dreams come to the unwise master Ray, and know this. If you go in to the darkness, I will not be able to help you" 

And with that she closed the hard oak door behind her and left Ray alone with his thoughts. He quickly wrote a letter to Tyson and to Mr Jazzman about is success but said nothing about his fear or about Draciel and her mad master. Later lighting a touch started to wonder the castle. Drigger was in Ray pocket sleeping as he climbed the south stairs. The hallways were narrow and the stone floor was uneven so Ray had to watch his step. As he ventured deeper in to the castle he saw rats climbing the walls and ceilings. The pictures were all slashed and faded. He could hear a distant voice singing and he followed it in to the darker passages. He entered the room at the end of the corridor. Cobwebs covered the ceiling and floor and spiders scattered away from the evading light. There was hardy any light in the room and Ray was about to walk away when a voice called out to him. 

_"Ray…Master Ray" It was a whisper but when it spoke again other voices joined it. _

_"Come to us Ray! Come in and join us" _

They voices were still whispers, but they held passion and pleas of pleasure and Ray found himself walking in to the room. There was nothing but a circular bed covered in dusty silk sheets. 

_"Lay down Ray" a female voice said as Ray did as she asked. The silk sheets wrinkled under him and the bed sunk slight from his weight. He felt a hand slid up his leg slowly till it rested on his groin. Ray grasped as the hand squeezed his manhood in its tight gasp. Ray was so caught up in the pain and pleasure that he did not feel the other hand slid in to his pocket and take Drigger out. The hand holding Ray to vanished as the light in the room brightened enough for Ray to see. On either side of him was a naked boy both frighten beautiful. One of the boys had a smaller frame then his, with short blond hair and light blue eyes. The other had red and black hair with red eyes with a strong and powerful body. _

"Enrique and Sanguanex will look after you now Master Ray, I'm sure you have kisses enough for them both" said a voice at the foot of Ray's bed. Ray looked up and saw a tall beautiful naked woman with floor length red hair and golden skin. It was then he noticed her holding Drigger.

"Drigger come out! Attack!" 

The red haired girl just laughed "Do you honestly think this puny beast is a match for me? He would not last five minuets. Our Master wants him gone you two. Do not disappoint him" and with that the girl left. 

 The two demonic boys started to crawl up Ray's now paralyzed body and started to rip the clothes off him with they sharp nails. Enrique concentrated on Ray's mouth forcing his tongue in and down Ray's throat making Ray gag.  Sanguanex ripped of Ray's pants and nipped and bait at his thighs. Ray moaned as the intense pain became pleasure and he became hard under their talented fingers and mouths. Blood started to spill from Ray's lips and Enrique quickly lapped it up and started to suck on Ray's lip. Sanguanex leered over Ray's groin and with a bearing of his teeth sunk his fangs in to Ray's manhood. Ray would have let out a scream but and Enrique's attack had left his mouth numb and his voice horse.  Both had drawn back for a moment and Ray could see his blood spilling form their mouths. They were staring at his neck, bare and strong. Both leaned forward to bit it when there was a sudden burst of wind and Kai seemed to almost fly in to the room and pulled both boys off of Ray

"How dare you!" Kai roared "This man belongs to me" 

"To you? You have never loved!" hissed Sanguanex

Kai closed his eyes and for a moment seemed to be in a dream state and he spoke in a low voice. 

"Yes-I, too can love and I shall love again" 

Enrique pouted and sulked. "Are we to have nothing to night?"

Kai clicked his fingers and the redhead girl came back holding a sack that was moving frantically. Kai took the bag and dumped it on the floor with the two boys, where Ray could not see. Then, came the sound of a wail from a half smoothed child that was cut short by the sound of ripping flesh. 

"Dranzer is the boat ready?" Kai asked the redhead

"Yes Lord, we leave for London within the hour. All is in readiness"

"Good" Kai turned to the now only half sleeping Ray "Good bye Ray, I hope you'll enjoy your stay here, for I can assure you…you will never be leaving this place."  

Ray started to weep as the horrors of what had happened to him started to close his mind.

"Tyson" he muttered as if the name were of god, and finally feel asleep. 

"Draciel is not coming with us Dranzer; I do not wish her to see the dangerous cities. It's best for her to stay in her own surroundings" said Kai 

"She'll be safe here sir, as long as the fire keeps burning"

"Good! Let us go! We have a boat to catch" 

**_London_****__**

Tyson sat in fount of a mirror quickly brushing his hair willing it to try and look tiredly but nothing worked. The party down stairs was starting and he did not wish to be late, even more so when he was actually staying in the house. He quickly brushed his dark blue tuxedo and once again tired to do something with his hair. Max came running in wearing a light blue tux that matched his blue eyes. 

"There you are! For a boy Tyson you sure do take a long time to get ready" 

"Your not one to talk Max how long we're we in that shop before you brought that tux? We were in the there for THREE hours!" 

"I need to be at my best tonight. I think I'm about to have three marriage proposals in one evening. I hope there is enough of me to share" 

"You can't marry all three"

"Why not?" Max asked in a serious tone but underneath it was a plea for help. "Tell me, why can't a guy marry three men or as many as want him"

Tyson simply shrugged and started to walk down that stairs with Max, when the blond boy suddenly grabbed his arm and whispered excitedly: "Here come one of my three now!" 

The man was a tall broad figure that more the clothes of an American western. His clothes looked expensive and under his long coat at his left side was along leather sheath evidently depending from his belt.  

Tyson was fascinated "Who is that?" 

"_That is Michael, a very rich American who is a close friend of Oliver and Dr.Lee. The three of them have been adventuring all over the world for bit beasts"  _

"And Michael has proposed to you?" 

"I expect him to do so at any moment.  He is quite young and fresh and will be like a wild stallion between my legs" 

Tyson blushed and coughed "Whoever said you were innocent Max, lied" 

"I know, dear Michael there carries with him a very impressive-tool" 

"MAX!" 

"Here, I'll show you" 

Max floated down the remaining stairs and walked up to Michael. Tyson could hear them talk in polite voices before Max leaned over closer to the American. 

"Let me touch it Michael. Please let me touch it! It's so…" 

Tyson watched in amazement as Max's hands got lost inside Michael's coat.

"Big" said Max as he pulled out a very large dagger with a bone handle. Just when Tyson thought it was safe to descend the stair once more another of Max's suitors came thought the door. It was Doctor Lee, intense looking man in his early twenties. He was so happy to see Max that he missed the steps and fell flat on his face. Max ran from Michael's side and was all over Lee like a rash. Once he had assured Max he was alright, Max left him and Michael to talk while he ran back up to Tyson. 

"Lee is brilliant. He's already got an immense lunatic asylum all under his own care. I thought he would do for you if you weren't already engaged" 

"Lunatics! I see. And so naturally you though of me" 

Max laughed but it seem to cut short suddenly as his gazed past Tyson's shoulder. Turning Tyson beheld a man he had heard of but never seen enter the hall. A guest that could only be the Honourable Oliver Holmwood, the future Lord of Godalming had arrived. Oliver was wealthy, handsome and imperious with his shoulder length hair and grey eyes. 

Tyson turned back to Max "Number three?" 

Max did not say anything but quickly rushed down that stair to great Oliver. Tyson laughed as all three men circled around Max, each looking hopeful and willing to do anything to get Max to agree to marry him. 

_"Tyson"   _

Tyson looked around him in trying to find who called him but saw no one. 

'Strange' he thought 'It sounded like Ray'

He simple shrugged the thought off and walked towards the baffle table. He was going to enjoy himself tonight and stop worrying about Ray. Ray was fine, probably having the time of his life. 

Three days later, newspapers were full of a story called "The ghost ship". Its crew and passengers of thirty were all dead as the ship pulled in to port in the early hours of the morning.   Each person had a mysteries wound and were completely drained of blood. 

Unknown to anyone, save Ray who was trapped, Lord Kai was now in London. 

To be continued…

Please R&R!


	4. Chapter Three

**_KAI_**

**_The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist_**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
 Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
 R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai 

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs.  Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, and lots of killing, as well as romance.  A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix.   Also Change in cast, Arthur Holmwood is now being played by Oliver as Gray could never remember his lines! 

**_Chapter Three_**

**_London_****__**

****

"I LOVE HIM! LOVE HIM!" shouted Max as he ran out in to the gardens where Tyson was sitting reading a letter from Ray. Max dumped himself ungracefully on to the bench next to his friend.

"Tyson I have made my choice! I love him and I have said yes!" 

"Its about time Max "Joked Tyson who was happy for his friend it not a bit jealous "Was it the American with the big knife?" 

Max shook his golden hair "No it was neither Michael nor Lee. It's Oliver! Soon I will be Lord Holmwood and you have to be my man of honer" 

"I would love to Max but I really thought you loved Michael" 

Max looked at him surprised. "But I do and I shall continue to love him"

"And Lee also?" 

"Of Course! Just because I'm married doesn't mean I should stop having fun" it was then Max notice that Tyson's face was stained with tears. Forgetting his own affairs Max was all sympathy and concern "You're worried about Ray aren't you?" 

"Its just…Just that I have not heard from him in ages and then I receive this letter from him and its…cold and unnatural. Not like Ray at all!" 

There came a vivid split of lightning in the sky and the heavens themselves opened and brought forth a shower of rain, soaking the two boys instantly. They laughed as they rushed to the house, stepping in large puddles trying to get the other one wetter. Once they entered the conservatory they both broke in to laughter and watched the storm for a while.

"Why do you suppose that come from?" asked Max "It was so sunny" 

"Must have come over the sea with one of the boats" said Tyson but then he had a sudden thought and called out "Dragoon if you're the one behind this, stop it!" 

"It has nothing to do with me!" said Dragoon who stood behind them, making both boys jump. 

"Dragoon! Don't do that!" laughed Tyson 

"My apologies! But as I said this storm has nothing to do with me!" 

"Oh…it was just a thought I meant nothing by it" said Tyson giving Dragoon an apologetic smile. 

"Come on you two, dinner should be ready now" smiled Max who suddenly yawned.

"Have you been sleeping alright Max?" asked Tyson.

"Hum? No not really I've been sleepwalking again. You know like I did when we were kids. And I have been having the strangest of nightmares" 

Max voice seemed to fad away as he and Tyson left for the dinning room leaving Dragoon to his thoughts in the conservatory. 

"Something here. It's strong and powerful but some how it seems familiar also" 

Dr Lee Seward's had thrown himself in to his work trying to keep his mind off of a laughing blonde that continued to enter his thoughts. Max had refused to marry him and it did not help that she also refused Michael the rich American. The asylum which he ran had been an old mansion, like Carfax only not as old, that had been long deserted before turning in to a humane hospital for the insane.  He was on his usual evening rounds, as the storm out side grew making the inhabitance of the asylum jumpy and more dangerous to themselves. Yet no matter what Lee did that fact remained that Max Maxwell had rejected hi,, a handsome and prosperous physician who was rapidly making his way to the top. Then who could blame Max when he had the chance to marry Oliver Holmwood, a future earl? He stopped out side one of his most recent cases and unlocked the door. He stepped in and repressed the urge to gag on the smell.

"Good Evening Kenny" 

The small human occupant of the cell looked up; he had brown mop hair, a young man in his early years, dressed in a plain shirt and trousers. He was wearing thick-lensed eyeglasses and at the moment had a pleasant expression. Turning to Lee, Kenny revealed that he was holding in his right hand a plate of insects. Lee had the impression that all the creatures were alive but somehow immobilized. 

"Hors d'oeuvres, Dr Seward?" The voice was cultured the manner calm. 

"No thank you Kenny. How are you feeling tonight?"

"Far better than you, my lovesick doctor" said Kenny casually turning his back on the doctor. Kenny picked at the spiders and worms with his fingers in almost a deciding matter. Lee took a deep breath and tried to remain calm.

"Is my personal life of interest to you? He asked.

"All life interests me" Kenny responded sucking and eating a worm as if it was a piece of spaghetti. 

"Your diet Kenny is disgusting" said Lee finding it hard to keep down his own food. 

"Perfectly nutritious. Each life I ingest give back life to me, augments my own vitality" said Kenny popping a fly in to his mouth. "Lives. It all comes down to that! I need them for my master!"

Master? That was new "What "Master" Kenny?"

"My master is here" 

"Here in this cell?" 

"No not yet! But soon"

"He will come here? To the asylum?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"He has promised to make me immortal!"

"How?"

Kenny suddenly attacked Lee, his bony fingers clutching tightly around Lee's neck. Lee was no weakling and tried to break Kenny's hold by breaking his wrist but somehow he could not. 

Kenny was screaming madly now "THE BLOOD IS THE LIFE!" 

Suddenly there was a bright glow and a giant bat creature entered the room from the window. Kenny cried in fear and let Lee go before backing away in to a corner, weeping and shaking. The gold bat changed in to a tall blonde girl who started helplessly at Kenny.

"My thanks Lady Dizzara!" said Lee gazing at the bit beast.

"I think you better get out of here Dr Lee, he could well have another one of his turns. Even if he doesn't I doubt he'll talk to you anymore tonight." 

Lee nodded and left the raving lunatic and the noble she bit beast alone in the dark Cell.

By midnight the rain softened a little but great gusts of moaning wind still hurled clusters of ragged clouds across the sky, still bring thunder and lighting at its worst. It was at that hour when the thunder boomed like an explosion, that Tyson woke up. He got out of his bed and quickly wondered the empty halls feeling instinctively uneasy, and went in to Max's bedroom. 

Nervously he whispered "Max-are you all right?" 

There was little light so Tyson walked over to the bed and groped over and among the disarranged sheets and coverlet. Max wasn't there. Suddenly the octagonal window that gave on the terrace blew open, the glass cashing as the hit the wall. Tyson to his astonishment caught a glimpse of Max's small figure, naked, moving away from the house and in the gardens. With out much thought Tyson grabs the bed sheets and ran out in to the storm in his boxers after Max. The wind howled blowing his hair wildly, the rain trickled down his bare skin and Tyson contently blinked trying to get the water out of his eyes. Then the moon gave a bright beam of light from one of the broken clouds, Tyson could see Max sprawled wantonly on the stone bench. Writhing right over Max's body, between her spread thighs, there crouched a black shape the size of a large man-thought Tyson could not be certain whether the form he saw was that of man or beast. The man-beast let out a howl and bought itself down on Max who moaned in soft hopeless pain or…something else.  Tyson shook himself from what ever spell he was under and started to call Max's name, hoping to bring him out of his trance. At the sound of his voice the dark form turned and looked at her. Tyson saw the deep red eyes gazing at him as if in to his very soul. A cloud covered the moon again and in the darkness a man's voice spoke directly to Tyson in a low soft voice. It was in a foreign tongue using words he had never heard before but yet could understand them.

**_"Tyson._****_ Tyson do not see me" A command and it was obeyed-because when Tyson looked back there was nothing but Max lying on the stone bench. _**

"I must be going mad!" Tyson thought "There is no one here other then Max himself" 

Tyson quickly ran over to his friend and covered him in the bed sheets. He then lifted Max up, who was still moaning and barely conscious, got him to his feet and began leading the way back to the house.  Halfway there Max stumbled and partially awakened. 

"His eyes….his eyes" Max murmured in a muffled terror. 

"It's alright Max! You were sleepwalking again that's all" 

**_"Tyson…" _**

It was no command this time but only a marvel sigh uttered by a man who watched from the gardens invisible in darkness and in ran. 

Kai gazed longing at the boys walking back to the house. He was naked and blood was spread all around his mouth and down his chest from were he had bitten the blonde beauty. He had not known that the blonde one was his Tyson's friend. Had he have know he would not have bitten him. He could still see Tyson's frightened face in his mind. The face of his love that he had not seen in centuries and the first thing he does is frighten him. He wanted to stay and use his powers to draw out his love as he had done the other boy. 

"Don't even think about it" said a voice behind him. Kai snarled at Dranzer as she came up behind him.

"Mind your own business fire bird!"

"Do you really want Tyson to see you covered in blood?"

Kai's thoughts were all jumbled; his feelings and longings were fighting with his mind.

"You are blood drunk Kai! It is not wise to stay here. Tomorrow walk about in the city. Tyson will surly go there thinking his friend is ill and in need of medicine. You MUST wait Kai!" insisted Dranzer taking her mast under her arm, leading him away from the gardens. 

"Yes Dranzer you are right. Tomorrow then!" said Kai sleepily. "Tomorrow Tyson" 

To be continued….


	5. Chapter Four

**_KAI_**

**_The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist_**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, and lots of killing, as well as romance. A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix. 

**_Transylvania_****__**

Ray let out an ear piecing scream as he cum hard, Enrique kneeled over him licking and lapping the seed. Sanguanex bathed Ray's nipples with his tongue still drawing out the drops of blood. Enrique crawled over Ray's naked body and kissed his drying lips. Ray could taste his blood and his spent seed dripping in to his mouth as Enrique deepened his kiss. 

"Your ours now Ray" Sanguanex whispered in to Ray's ear, letting one of his sharp teeth graze it. 

"No" Ray moaned weakly turning his head away from Sanguanex.

"But you our sweet one!" smiled Sanguanex licking Ray's ear again. "You will be ours until your dieing breath!" 

Suddenly the dusty fireplace, burst in to living flames and the boards that blocked the sunlight from the windows, fell, and allowed the golden beams to shine though. The two demonic boys seemed to arch they backs and slightly screamed bearing they fangs. Ray tried to move away from them, but he was too weak to move and his limbs seemed too heavy. The smell of rotting flesh reached his nose and Ray forced his eyes open to gaze at the horrific sight.  Pearly white skin was now caracal grey, and was falling from the bones in small mounts of dust. Shining eyes were now black and had sank in to the skulls as they hair became withered and wired. As the sun rose over the horizon, the two beautiful demonic boys were nothing more then piles of ash. Ray let out a sigh of relief and pulled at the covers to try and hide his nakedness. The wooden door to the room opened slowly and Ray jerked his head to see what new monster was to be set upon him. Yet no monster stood at the door, it was Draciel young and innocent looking as always holding a large china basin filled with hot water. Ray looked at her and felt the huge hot tears start to fall from his eyes, as he turned away from her. He let out a cry of despair, he had been raped, tortured and almost driven to insanity and he had faced them. How could he face the innocence of bit beast in his shamed state?  Suddenly the bed dipped slightly and he felt his head being lifted from the pillow and laid against   something warm and soft. He opened his eyes slightly and saw that Draciel had joined him on the bed and had rested his head on her small breast and was tenderly stroking his hair. Her face held confusion but a gentle understanding for the need to be silent.   Ray continued to weep heavily in to her small breast, wrapping his own arms around her small petite body. Draciel looked up, and stared helplessly in to the fire that was warming the room with its flames. 

**_London_******

Smoke poured from the chimneys like a thick fog as Tyson and Dragoon walked the dark stone streets. It was the day after Max's sleepwalking escapade, and Tyson was determined to see if he could find anything to help his troubled friend.  Dragoon wanted to accompany Tyson on his journey, as he was meeting his friend Dizzara or Dizzy for short. On the way Tyson had teased Dragoon about Dizzara being Dragoon's lady, which Dragoon only snorted at claiming his feelings for Dizzy were only that of friendship. In the smog and clamour and excitement of the city, Tyson and Dragoon separated, both promised to be back at the house before nightfall. Alone with this thoughts Tyson's mind continued to worry about Ray and his new concern for Max. Tyson wondered why Ray had not written to him. Tyson wondered who Ray's client was as he had never mentioned a name. Tyson was completely absorbed in his own thoughts that he had not realized that he was being followed. 

He had feed heavily last night and it had restored a somewhat human look to his face. His skin no longer white but a pale peach colour, allowing him to take on the form of the man he was four hundred years ago. Now if the fates were kind, he would once more stand face to face with Tyson. Kai was wearing what was the height of fashion, a clean cut grey suit with a dark blue waist coat. Although the streets were foggy, Kai still wore his fashionable dark glasses, the fact being that he still needed protection against daylight no matter how weak it was. Kai moved silently as a shadow thought the unfamiliar streets. His urgent desire was to approach Tyson openly by day and speak with him. A thousand wild hopes churned in his undead heart, Kai had only seen Tyson from the glimpse of a picture and now this new form only a few steps in fount of him. Tyson cut across the Strand and like a hunter Kai stalked his quarry among the crowds. Kai paused for a moment and then with great speed manoeuvred himself in to a position where Tyson would be able to see him clearly.

_"My Love…See me now!"_

Tyson felt as if he was being watched by cold and piecing eyes. Tyson turned to where the feeling was the most strongest and his blue eyes fell on Kai. His heart suddenly started to beat fast against his breast and his breathing became almost rapid as he swan in the crimson ocean of the eyes that peered over the edge of the dark glasses. Tyson felt as if he was floating on air for a moment and quickly shook his head off the feeling. He broke the eye contact abruptly and entered an apothecary shop. Kai cursed under his breath and with speed that no ordinary human possessed, he impatiently crossed the busy street to look though the shop window. Inside Tyson was quickly buying the bottle of laudanum and other available medicines that might help Max from his sleepwalking but to also aid him to sleep as he had had many restless nights worrying about Ray. Tyson paid for his items and quickly left the shop. 

Kai instantly followed not really paying attention to what he was doing that his sudden immediate presence startled Tyson so much that he dropped the bottle. Swiftly and gracefully Kai caught the fragile glass in the air and polity held it out. 

"My humblest apologies" he murmured gazing down at Tyson "I am recently arrived and do not know your city. Is a beautiful creature such as your self permitted to give a lost soul direction?"

Tyson looked the bottle to the beautiful stranger in fount of him. There was something about the stranger that was frighten familiar, something about his smooth sensitive voice. Tyson shook his head of these thoughts and glared at the visitor. 

"For lost souls, I would suggest any of our churches. A sixpence will buy you a street guide" 

With that Tyson began to turn away only to realize that the stranger was still in possession of his medicine. He turned back.   Once more Kai offered the dark liquid.

"Laudanum, I see. For a sick friend no doubt" 

"That's hardly any of your business" shouted Tyson 

The stranger chuckled under his breath and continued to smile. Tyson glared at the stranger his desperation growing. 

"Do I know you, sir? Are you acquainted with my husband? Shall I call the police?" 

The smile on the face suddenly broke and faded, there was an odd sensation that went though Tyson as if he had done some hideous crime and pain of guilt hit his heart. The stranger tried to smile again and bowed to Tyson as he handed the laudanum back.

"I have offended you. I…I will bother you no more!" 

 Tyson licked his lips as he took the bottle back "Sir…It's I who has been rude!"

The stranger smiled again and bowed slightly "Please, permit me to introduce myself. I believe I can perform the ritual properly. I am Prince Kai of the Phoenixes."

"What an….unusual name" 

"A meaningless title. In fact I am your humble servant" 

"I am called Tyson…" almost dazed Tyson began to bow but Kai gripped his elbow that stopped him in his movements.

"It is I, who is honoured Master Tyson" 

"Master…?"

"You mentioned a husband" 

"Did I?" 

His hand-Tyson hand- was on his arm as the two of them strolled away in the London fog. The bells of Big Ben rang out loudly; the beating of the bells could not match the beating of Kai's heart.

Dranzer peered out of the broken window of the abbey, as she had done so for that last couple of days. Always looking, searching with a broken heart for her salvation, her life mate. The fog had not really cleared around the ruined abbey and not even Dranzer's sharp eyes could see anything. Dranzer cursed under her breath and punched the stone wall. She could hear the screams of the madmen in the asylum next door, but also the noise of the city it's self. She longed to return home and have nothing but silence to listen to.  Yet she doubts she could live another four hundred years alone, with out Dragoon's annoying, sweet voice, his small usually cold nose rubbing behind her ear.  A black tear fell from her ruby eye and it trailed down her naked body. There was a sudden panic outside and a bright blue light caught Dranzer attention. Dranzer ran to the window and looked out in to the modern city. A hoarse and cart had tipped over and a man in a dark black suit stood by the lamp pole, his long blue hair pulled back in to a ponytail was the cause  of  the scene. Dranzer gasped, placing her hand over her heart, gazing helplessly at the tall man. It was Dragoon, she was certain of it, only he had that look of fake innocence when he did something wrong.  The blue bit beast started to move away from the scene and started to walk away. Fear clutched its cold hand around Dranzer's heart, as she realized he was leaving. She had to go to him! She quickly ran to the door, but before she could open the door she realized she could not go out in the Morden city as she was. She quickly scanned the room and her eyes fell on Kai's long red robe. She picked it up and wrapped it around her, the soft silk felt alien to her skin. Quickly she brushed her long red hair and gazed for a moment in the mirror. The long red silk robe looked like a long elegant dress on her and she was surprised that that it actually clung to her slim figure. Her arms were hidden in the sleeves and her long red and gold hair floated freely around her, making her even paler then usual. Not giving her self a second glace she ran down the stairs of the abbey, the stone floor was hard and cold beneath her bare feet. Yet no stone in England was as hard   as Kai's castle, so it did not bother her. She all but ran on to the busy streets avoiding the people as she went, always looking for the blue bit beast. The sounds of the city thunders in her ears, and the crowed streets of the people made it hard for her to breath. 

"Are you alright ms?" 

Dranzer's body froze and became tense, as the soft words smoothed over her.  She slowly turned around and tried to keep her composure as Dragoon walked up to her. 

"Are you alright ms? You seem awfully pale" 

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern. I am…simply unused to your city" 

Dragoon had walked away from the accident with a slight pain of guilt. He had not seen the pony and cart and had used his powers to scare the pony so it would not trample him. The owner was not happy of course and that was understandable, but Dragoon was not in the mood to cause any real trouble and he was running late for his meeting with Dizzara. He continued to walk down the busy street as he had done for quite a while but never had he ever had the feeling as if he was being watched. He kept looking over his shoulder but he could not see anyone he knew or anyone staring at him for that matter.  He had no idea why he was seeing Dizzara or Dizzy as she preferred to be called. Maybe he was lonely and needed company, though he did not think that was the case, as when ever Drigger was at his Master's home, Dragoon did everything in his power to avoid him. Dragoon's sapphire eyes scanned the grey scene in fount of him, humans running around in they dark suits and ladies in they black or grey dresses. It was a dull scene, until a flash of red and gold caught his eye. Dragoon turned to see what it was and stood there like a statue as his eyes gazed on a heavenly site. A she-bit beast stood amongst the crowd, wearing a long red elegant dress that clang to her thin graceful frame. Her long red hair floated about her like a veil and the gold streaks looked as if the sun its self had placed them in her hair. The she beast was frighten pale and her ruby stone eyes held a deep fear but also a panic. She looked as if she was going to faint.   Dragoon walked towards her knocking people out of his way to get to her.  Dragoon knew all the bit beasts of England and Dizzara was the only female, making this poor girl a stranger in a dangerous city. 

"Are you alright ms?" He called out to her. 

The she beast turned to him with the grace of a bird, her long red hair floating around her. Dragoon's heart started to beat faster and faster as everything but the beautiful woman in fount of him, faded in to nothingness. 

"Are you alright ms? You seem awfully pale" 

"I am fine. Thank you for your concern. I am…simply unused to your city" 

Her voice, it was soft and clear like a bell, as Dragoon continued to stare helplessly at her. 

"I guessed you were not from around here. I know all ten of the beasts in this land and you Lady are not one of them" 

"No, I have come here with my Master, prince Kai of the Phoenixes. Your city is…strange to me"

"It would to an outsider, but please allow me to aid you Lady. There are not many of our kind left and it would make me real better knowing you were protected, as the streets of London are not safe."

The she beast eyes suddenly glowed red "I do not need protection, I am a warrior." She then smiled and seemed slightly embarrassed "But I would like a guide, as I would not desire to get lost"  

Dragoon smiled and bowed as he came closer to her "My name is Dragoon Lady"

"Dranzer" 

A sudden flash of memory of old crossed Dragoon's mind. The burning flash beneath him, him crying out the name Dranzer as he pounded in to her warm body. Then the memory was gone. Dragoon stood staring hard at the she beast as she gazed back at him her face expressionless.

"Have we met?" 

"I…that is…I…" 

"DRAGOON!" 

Dranzer growled under her breath and turned to glare at a tall blond humanoid she beast as she walked up to Dragoon and wrapped her arms around her.

"Dizzara, How are you?" smiled Dragoon weakly. 

"Dragoon how many times do I have to tell you, I have to tell you, call me Dizzy!" 

  Dranzer coughed loudly making Dragoon face her again. Dragoon blushed deeply and tried to push the blond away.

"Dizzara, I would like you to met Lady Dranzer!" 

"Lady?" Dizzy turned to Dranzer and stared at her for a moment "Hello Dranzer, My name is Dizzara but you my call me Dizzy!" 

Dranzer raised her eye brow and simply stared at Dizzy. 

"Lady Dranzer's master is a Prince Dizzy and she is here with him. I was going to show her around!" said Dragoon as he finally freed himself off of the dark element bit beast and took Dranzer's hand. 

"I go with you" said Dizzy "That way we can get you some decent clothes Dranzer!" 

Dranzer's eyes once again glowed red "These clothes were a gift!"

And she was not lying, she had made them herself and gave it as a gift to her master. 

"I meant no offence" said Dizzy "but you must be cold in it"

"I come from a land of ice and snow Ms Dizzara, I do not feel cold" 

"Besides Dizzy she is a Firebird. Her inner flames keep her warm" smiled Dragoon. 

Dranzer gasped, she had not told Dragoon that she was a fire element beast nor had she told him that she was a Phoenix. He was starting to remember. 

"Besides Dragoon you promise to spend the day with me remember?" said Dizzy

"This is important Dizzara, Lady Dranzer is a stranger here and it would be rude not to give her assistance" said Dragoon as he glared at Dizzy. What was her problem?

"If you and Ms Dizzara have plans for today I will not intrude" Dranzer smiled sweetly at Dragoon "Perhaps we can meet tomorrow!" 

"That would be best Dragoon!" said Dizzy taking Dragoon's arm. "Lets go! It was nice meeting you Dranzer!" 

"Pleasure" Dranzer's word dripped with sarcasm.

 "I will see you tomorrow Lady Dranzer" said Dragoon as he kissed her hand "And please forgive my friend she has never had a female rival!" 

Dranzer just nodded and watched her life mate being dragged down the street by the dark element bit beast. 

"I have not waited four hundred years for Dragoon, just to have a blond bitching dark element prostitute take him away from me"

It was late in the evening when a hired coach deposited a shaken and transformed Tyson at the Manor house. No words had been exchanged during the ride, but then again who could speak when his companion-his new lover had sealed his lips shut with passionate kisses. Tyson had felt unmade and born anew when the cold lips of his prince were pressed against his. Passion and a new found lust were radiating off of his skin as his small delicate fingers pushed themselves though his lovers hair. They had broken apart when the coach stopped and Kai aided Tyson out, as he was shaking slightly. Tyson went to say good bye but once again found the cold lips pressed against his own a strong dominating tongue pushed and conquered his mouth. Kai pulled away allowing his love to breath and pulled him in to his embrace. 

"Tomorrow night, come to me tomorrow night" 

Tyson nodded and suddenly turned his back on Kai and literally ran towards the house. He had almost reached the door, when he turned back for one more yearning, agonizing look. But Kai and the coach were already gone. 

Dizzy slowly walked in the dark streets, heading towards the asylum to speak to Kenny. She had a boring day with Dragoon; all he could speak about was the fire bit beast that they had met earlier. Female bit beasts were rear, she understood this being one, but why had Dragoon lost his head over a foreign red head? There was a sudden bright red light and Dizzy let out a small startled scream as it came towards her. 

"Greetings Dizzara"

Dizzy looked up and gasped in horror at seeing Dranzer standing there, naked and her long red hair was high in a ponytail. 

"Dranzer! Don't you have any decency?" 

Dranzer did not answer her but instead started to slowly walk up to her both her hands clenched as fists. Dizzy turned and started to run but Dranzer was quick and fast and quickly grabbed the other she bit beast and punched her in the gut, while holding her still by her hair. 

"Dranzer why are you doing this?" cried Dizzy as she tried to pull herself free.

"Dragoon's mine!" 

"What?" 

"Four hundred years ago I and Dragoon were life mates, until he was murdered. I have waited four hundred years for his return and I won't let you come between us!" 

"Fine! I won't go near him again I swear!" 

"It is too late for that Dizzara, you know too much now but also I do not take likely to people who think they can treat me like shit! I have fought in battles and I have seen things you have only seen in your nightmares. I have earned the title Lady and I have earned the respect I am given! Keep this lesson close to your heart Dizzara, as your taking it with you to the grave!" 

Dranzer pulled with all her might placing her free hand on Dizzy's neck twisting it. The bones started to stick out of the flesh and Dizzy's screams became horse. With one last pull Dranzer had pulled Dizzy's head clear off its shoulders allowing the blood to spill everywhere including herself.  Dranzer looked cruelly in to Dizzy's dead eyes.

"You should be thankful Ms Dizzara, not many have been fortunate of having a quick death by my hands!" 

To be continued…


	6. Chapter Five

**KAI**

**The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist**

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, lots of killing, as well as romance. A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix.

**Chapter Five**

**London******

Dr Lee rubbed his eyes as he continued to walk down the dark brick walls of the asylum. He had been up most of the night, under the effects of cocaine, listening to the screams and moans of his patients. He just wanted a little piece, getting Oliver and Max's wedding invitation was that last strew that broke his heart. Now he had to face the light of a bright morning and a busy line up starting with his least favourite patient Kenny. Lee stumbled in to the small enclosed room tripping up on the dead bodies of birds. Kenny had turned his poor excuse of a bed over again and was now standing on it looking out of the window. 

"Kenny this has got to stop!" Lee growled angry, as he kicked the odd dead bird out of his walking path. "Surly you do not desire Lady Dizzara to see this!" 

"Her eyes see everything. Her eyes will never sleep" Kenny muttered still staring out of the window. 

"What do you mean Kenny? What does Lady Dizzara see?" asked Lee as he got closer. Kenny looked down at the doctor and Lee could see to his astonishment that Kenny was crying. 

"Kenny? Kenny what is the matter?" 

"Her eyes, there no more dreams, no more sleep for her eyes" 

"Kenny what are you on about?" 

Kenny jumped off the bed and fell in to a corner and wrapped himself in to a ball and started to wail uncontrollably. Lee shook his head and stood on the bed to see what Kenny had seen. He looked out and gaped in horror and quickly covered his mouth to stop himself from being sick. The eyes of the dead bit beast Dizzara stared in, her dead gaze piecing in to Lee's soul. Her mouth was slightly open and she had the look of fear imprinted in to her dead face. Her head had been ungracefully impaled on to one of the sharp spikes that covered the wall surrounding the asylum. Her once lovely gold hair was now in tatters and looked as if it had been burned. Lee jumped off the bed and allowed his gaze to turn to Kenny who was muttering to himself.

"He promised me eternal life, he promised. But I forgot Dizzara! She did it! My Master's one, she did it!" 

Lee simple shook his head and decided that Kenny's mutterings were nothing more then him trying to come up with some reason behind Dizzara's death.   Whoever this "She" was, she could not have possible done that. 

**Transylvania**

Draciel walked down the cold stone stairs, slowly and gently. She did not know why she moved so quietly, she was alone in the castle save for Master Ray and his bit beast. Yet she could not shake the feeling that she was doing wrong. Her master had told her to stay away from Master Ray and Drigger, and said that Enrique and Sanguanex were looking after them. They were gone now, she did not know where, but Ray had not been looked after well and was hurt. She was sure her Master would not be pleased with them. She passed a small window and looked outside. The snow was falling hard covering the barren lands in white. The wind howled violently as it strikes against the castle. Draciel shivered and turned away, and quickly took one of the burning torches of fire off of the wall. The small fire warmed her naked skin as she continued her way down the stone steps. After hundred steps Draciel finally came to the cellar of the castle, and stood before a huge stone door. She placed the fire torch on the floor and pulled the stone door open with all her strength. She was only slightly shocked about what she saw beyond the door but then this was Dranzer's handy work. The room had chains by the hundreds wielded to the wall and to a steal box that was wrapped in the chains. Draciel walked slowly in to the room and moved quietly thought the chains. Once she reached the box she placed her small hands on it. 

"Drigger…can you hear me?" she asked.

//Barely. What do you want child? // asked Digger mentally

"I'm…I'm here to get you out"

//Why?//

"I have to look after the people here. That is my duty to my Master. Dranzer has treated you badly and it is my duty to correct this wrong" 

//Very well! What of my Master Ray? //

"He is tried and has been abused by some of my Master's other servants. They are gone now! And now to get you out, you and your master can not stay here" 

Draciel placed here hands on the steel box and closed her eyes. She had never really called upon her power and she wasn't really sure what it was. Her Master, Kai, had told her that the power must come from deep with in her and she could do anything. 

She could feel her body tingle all over and a pushing sensation. There was a sudden burst and all the chains covering the box fell heavily to the floor. She slowly opened the box and pulled out Drigger's bit. She smiled down at the bit and stroked the tiger sign. There was a burst of dark green light and before Draciel stood a tall humanoid Drigger. Draciel blushed and reverted her gaze away from the well built handsome bit beast. 

"My thanks Draciel"  

"We have to get your master out of here Drigger; I do not know when the others will come back" 

Drigger took Draciel's hand and kissed it and smiled at her.

"You do not know what this means to me Draciel thank you"  

**London******

Max was ill; and whatever had infected her, it was beyond Lee's power to diagnose. But it looked serious and even more so because it came upon Max so suddenly. Lee had been summoned away from his work by a hastily written note from worried Oliver. He walked in to the study where the beautiful but ill golden boy. H e was being fitted for a new outfit fore his wedding. 

"Lee! Brilliant Doctor Lee-do you like it?" 

"Very Elegant" 

Lee had not really looked at Max save to note that Max had lost a lot of weight and his skin was now ghostly white and his lips here deep red. 

"So tell me Dr Lee-did Oliver put you up to this visit? Or did you want to get me alone before my wedding!"

"Max! Oliver is really worried about you. He asked me to see you as a doctor which is hard for both of us. But as your Doctor I must have your up most trust"

Max started to shake his head violently as it denying something. Suddenly weak and giddy, he dismissed the seamstress with a wave of his hand and sank down on the couch nearby, fingering the choker he was wearing around his neck. Lee fell to Max's side.

"What is it Max?"

"Help me Lee! PLEASE! I don't know what's wrong! I can't sleep and I can hear things that no one else can hear." 

That caught Lee professional curiously "What things?" 

"I can hear servants whispering while they are on the other side of the house. I have had such terrible nightmares and I'm starving but I can not stand food near me! PLEASE HELP ME!" 

Suddenly Max let out at terrified scream and fainted in to Lee's arms. 

An hour later, Lee concluded his preliminary examination and went to the great hall to speak with Oliver. The prospective bridegroom was accompanied by Michael who had just arrived, after hearing Max was ill.  Both turned to Lee and could see from the doctor's face the news was grave. Oliver stormed past Lee and walked in to Max's room where his lover was now sleeping. 

"Lee, what so you make of it? To me it's frightening" 

Lee sighed "I can not find anything wrong with him yet I can not satisfied with his appearance" 

"I should think not!" said Michael

"So I have taken the liberty of cabling Abraham Van Dickinson" 

"You mean your old teacher? The metaphysician philosopher?" asked Oliver

"The very one, if any one can cure Max of this ailment he can" 

"Then do it, man, being him here, spare no expense" 

**Transylvania**

Ray was being held up by Draciel and Drigger as they carried him down the stairs. He tried to move to aid them, but everything hurt. All his wounds had been clean by Draciel and been wrapped up. Drigger took his Master around his waist as Draciel ran to the door. The snow had stopped yet the ground was covered in inches of snow. The wind blow coldly in and made Ray shivered violently as his clothes were in tatters. 

"Carrying him out Drigger, just follow the road for at least three miles, until you reach the abbey. The Nuns will take care of him then and contact your friends" 

"Your…not...coming with us?" panted Ray as he stared in disbelief. 

  Draciel looked shocked by this question "I can not! This is my home! My master will be home soon…"

"Draciel come with us, you can not stay here alone" said Drigger and then with a thought "Your master would not want to be here on your own" 

Draciel thought about it for a moment and then quickly picked up a fur coat to wrap Ray in it. 

"We have to move quickly Drigger, or he will not survive the journey" 

Drigger smiled as he now picked up his now fur covered master and walked in to the cold with the naked bit beast girl beside him.

**London******

Tyson had gone to meet his prince, at his request, at Rule's café a popular West end place. Tyson felt out of place as he was escorted to the private room, in the busy and luxurious restaurant. He wore his long midnight blue hair down and wore a navy blue tuxedo trimmed in gold. Tyson walked in to the small magnificent room and stared in awe. Food and wine were set on the table and a violin was playing somewhere in the background. Tyson turned to see his prince standing before him, tall and proud.  He wore a white tux with a black shirt underneath that had the top button undone. The prince's eyes shone brightly that Tyson was mesmerized by them. The prince took Tyson's hand and kissed it as he led him to their table. Tyson sipped his win as Kai spoke;

"The land of my forefather is every bit as rich as is your England in culture and fable and lore" 

"Yes…I am willing to believe that it must be" 

His companion's eyes smiled "In my opinion. My homeland is the most beautiful place in all creation" 

"Transylvania" Tyson voice whispered, his mood suddenly becoming dreamy suddenly wondering why he had come here. Something about the name of that country he dimly remembered. Ray. Ray had gone there…yes that was it, on some business trip. His last letter was written so long ago, what had happened to him? Yet these thoughts quickly died as he noticed his companion looking worried.  

"I mean, I understand what the name means….a land beyond a great forest surrounded by mountains and a beautiful river. The prince lean forward, his young and smooth face shone heavenly like in the light of the candles. How beautiful. Quite unlike other men, superior to any of them.

"You describe my home as if you might have seen it first hand" 

"It's your voice. It's familiar like a voice from a dream. It…comforts me when I am alone" 

"A magnificent creature like yourself should never be alone…or sad for any reason"

Said Kai as he placed his hand on top of Tyson's. Tyson looked in to the prince's eyes and he could feel the truth of his words and the great love behind them. 

"And what of the lover?"

This made the prince pull back slightly in wonder or was it shock "What lover?" 

Tyson forced his eyes on the fire of the candle "It seems to me there is always a lover. With long flowing hair and the haunting eyes of a lustful cat. Wearing long and expensive clothes in an old and ancient style…his face…"

Something like a hallucination was stealing over Tyson. He knew he was still sitting in the Red Café yet…another reality was also present.

"A river" Tyson said clearly "The lover is a river, filled with tears of sadness and heart break" 

Kai had quickly stood up as Tyson spoke about the lover and turned his back to him, so that he could not see his tears or his breaking heart. Tyson snapped out of his hallucination and covered his face with his hands. 

"I must sound foolish. It's the drink, you must think me ridiculous" 

"Never that my Tyson, never that. You see, there was a lover."

"You must tell me about them"

"I shall" 

Kai came round the table and took Tyson's hand again and made him stand up. Gracefully Kai placed his hand around Tyson's waist and the other in to his hand and began to dace with him to the singing violin. Tyson's mind tried to understand what was going on, but was only swirled away into a graceful waltz among what seemed to be a thousand candles.

To be continued…. 


	7. Chapter Six

KAI

The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, lots of killing, as well as romance. A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix.

Chapter 6

Dr Lee took Max's pulse for the fifth time before sitting back in to his chair, shaking his head. Lee had stayed there all night bathing Max's hot forehead with a wet cloth. The usually lively, happy blond was now horrifically pale, burning a fever and his pulse was dangerously weak. Michael had had to drag Oliver form the room, the young lord was doing nothing but getting in the way and demanding answers for his loves illness. Michael had taken Oliver to his study where both of them decided to wallow in sorrow at the bottom of a bottle. Lee was truly at his wits end, it would seem like Max had lost a lot of blood but from where? There was no wound to indicate such a thing, except for the small wound on his neck but even then those two small holes could not have allowed Max to lose so much blood could they? Lee felt the dark shadows of night surround him and to his grief and shame allowed sleep to take over. 

It was in the early morning when the mists from the sea had faded, a black hired cab pulled up at the main entrance of mansion. The man who alighted from the vehicle was into middle age and of good stature a figure of solid dignity. He was carrying a good-sized medical bag. Having paid and dismissed his transportation, Abraham Van Dickinson stood for a moment blinking considering the great house. Slowly he walked up the stone stairs to the oak doors, not once did it cross his mind what he would find inside. 

Lee alerted by a sleepy servant to the fact of Van Dickinson's arrival, came hurrying downstairs to find his old mentor just shedding his hat and overcoat in the front hall. The younger man vastly relieved almost ran forward both hands extended in greeting. 

"Doctor, how good of you to come" 

"I come to my friend in need when he calls"

Van Dickinson looked over his young student carefully and after a moment his own expression darkens. 

"Lee, tell me everything about your case" 

Running his fingers though his long black hair, Lee recited a preliminary list of Max's symptoms and the tests he had already performed. 

"She manifests continued blood loss-but I cannot trace the cause" 

Van Dickinson had barely started to frame his next question when a wild orgasmic wail sounded from upstairs. The two men looked at each other in surprised then wordlessly ran for the stairs. Lee was in the lead with Van Dickinson, still carrying his medical bag puffing somewhat to keep up. Even as they rushed up the stairs Max's wanton cries got loader and loader then broke off abruptly in a kind of climax. Lee and Van Dickinson burst into Max's room and both stopped in they tracks. 

Max, completely naked lay sprawled on his back across the bed. A small pool of blood was caking on his pillow and his chest was heaved as he struggled to draw breath. His stomach was covered in spent semen, his right hand resting next to his crotch. 

Van Dickinson moved immediately to the bedside, where he examined the patient's body for a bleeding wound. He took note especially of the throat, and then he pulled up the bedclothes to cover the young man's bare body. He then turned to Lee. 

"There is no time to be lost!" Dickinson informed his colleague firmly. "There must be transfusion of blood at once" 

Even as he spoke, he was opening his bag and pulling out the equipment needed. Lee quickly went round lightning several candles, surprised by the proposal.  

"Transfusion? You've perfected the procedure?" 

"Perfected? No, no one has! I've only experimented, it is a great risk but we have no choice. This man will die tonight if we do nothing!" In the halls behind them footsteps were heard load and heavy, almost as if the person was running. In another moment Oliver burst though the door, His shoulder green hair was in a mess, the first three buttons of his shirt where undone and there were black bags under his eyes. Max's betrothed stared without understanding at the two men in his room. He took in the pale, slight figure in the bed the already bloodstained sheets and pillow. The multiple strains on Oliver nerves threatened to overcome him. 

"What the bloody hell? What are you doing to my Max?" 

Lee hastily intervened "Oliver this is Van Dickinson, the specialist! He's trying to save him" 

Van Dickinson, fully occupied with the medical struggle he was about to undertake only glanced up, nodding instead of offering to shake hands.

"You've come in good time. This young man is very ill. He wants blood and blood he must have! Roll up your sleeve!" 

The sleeve was quickly rolled up. Oliver was shaken now, apologetic. 

"Forgive me sir. My life is his! I would give my last drop to save him!"

Van Dickinson showed his teeth in a kind smile.

"I do not ask as much as that-yet! But come!" with a fierce gesture he pointed to the chair at the bedside. Oliver quickly sat down biting his lower lip as Van Dickinson inserted a large needle into Max's arm. Max quivered in brief pain but remained unconscious; Oliver winced when his own arm was stabbed. As minutes passed and the rubber tubes carried their warm liquid burden with the physicians now and then exchanging terse syllables of jargon regarding the transfusion's progress something like life began to come back to Max 's cheeks.  After escorting a tried Oliver out of the room, Van Dickinson and Lee returned to examine Max, who was still sleeping. At least, thought Lee, he appeared to be in substantially better condition than when Van Dickinson arrived. The older man took care to point out to his younger colleague the pair of small, white-rimmed red punctures on the patient's throat. 

"What do you make of these?" Van Dickinson asked 

Lee gave a weary shrug "Tyson-that's Max's bester friend-has told me those wounds are the result of an unfortunate accident with a safety pin when Max was sleepwalking. It is true they are very slow to heal!" 

From the way the professor was looking at him, Lee knew that he had given the wrong answer!

Dragoon was out again for the third time that week, which was a record for a bit beast that almost never left the house unless, ordered. Dragoon had been travelling up to London to meet another bit beast by the name of Dranzer. For some reason when Tyson heard that name it reminded him of a great fire bird, he did not know why, it just did. After the horrific death of Dizzy, Dragoon was concerned for Lady Dranzer's welfare, so much so, that he went to her early in the morning and did not leave until late at night when he had convinced himself that she was safe. Dragoon also spoilt the she-bit beast, by buying her expensive and luxurious gowns of red and gold and satin slippers. One day Dragoon bought Dranzer a beautiful ruby necklace that matched the colour of Dranzer's eyes. The strong gold chain was long so the ruby stone rested on Dranzer's breast. Dranzer swore there and then never to take it off, as Dragoon swore never to leave her. 

The mood of dreamlike exaltation had lasted for days, until late that morning, when Tyson seated alone upon his favourite garden bench, counting the minutes till he might see his prince again! He always loved gardens especial at night under the moon; he had always felt as if there was a connection between him and the garden. He looked up to see an eager Hobbs approaching. In the butler's hand a silver salver bore what could only be a letter. Trembling, Tyson inspected the envelope certainly not Ray's hand writing but it was from Budapest, it must bear news of him. With shaking fingers Tyson ripped the message open. It was from Sister Agatha of the Hospital of St, Joseph and Ste. Mary. 

_Dear sir-_

_I write by the desire of Mr Ray Harker, who is himself not strong enough to write though progressing well. He has been under our care for nearly six weeks suffering from a violent brain fever. He wishes me to convey his love and wishes for you to join him here so you can be married…_

Ray was alive! He was alive! Leaping to his feet Tyson began to run thought the garden beside himself with joy, eager to share his happiness, but before he had run more then a few steps his steps abruptly stopped. How could he have forgotten, even for a moment the one who in the past week had come to be the centre of his life? 

"My Sweet prince" he murmured, almost inaudibly "Jonathan must never know about us" 

Tyson slowly entered the house; there was no question but that he must go to Ray at once. Climbing the stairs briskly approaching Max's room, Tyson encountered Dr Lee on the landing. He was in deep conversation with an older, distinguished looking man he had ever met. The latter turned, regarded him with a pair of penetrating blue eyes and with a small and almost military bow, succinctly introduced himself. 

"Abraham Van Dickinson" 

Tyson was already thinking that this could hardly be anyone but Max's latest doctor, of whom he had often heard Lee speak.

The Doctor continued; "And you must be Master Tyson, dear friend to our Max?" 

"How is he, Doctor?" 

"Still very weak, he tells of your beloved Ray and your worry for him…but today you have good news perhaps? 

"Yes! Very good!" smiled Tyson weakly.

"That is excellent! I worry, too, for all young lovers" Van Dickinson, with something mesmeric in his eyes, was gazing directly into Tyson's. Softly he said "There are darknesses in life, and there are lights. You are one of the lights, dear Tyson. Go now, see your friend!"  

Moments later, sitting down beside the bed in Max's room, Tyson took hold of the poor wasted hand. Presently Max stirred, his eyes opened slowly then focused with some difficulty. 

His voice was soft and tentative "Tyson…where have you been?" 

"You're freezing cold Max" 

Max ignored him and continued to focus on his childhood friend. 

"What is it Tyson? You actually look happy for a change" 

Tyson blushed slightly. 

Max managed to produce a smile "You've heard from Ray! Is that it?" 

Tyson nodded "Not exactly from him, but yes he's safe! He is in a hospital in Budapest. A letter came just now from one of the good sisters who are taking caring for him. I must go to him at once-but I do hate to leave you like this-"

Max smiled and tears of joy built up in his blue eyes for his friend "Tyson-go to him. Love him and Marry him right there and then! Don't waste another precious moment of life without each other" 

Then Max pulled off his engagement ring. The diamonded gold slid easily from his wasted finger. He held it out to his friend. "Take this, Tyson…Let it be my wedding gift to you-and Ray. Take it…" 

Tyson shook his head, trying to refuse. 

"Bad luck if you say no" Max's voice had fallen back into a terrible whisper. His strength was obviously failing. Again he rallied briefly. "Tell Ray…oceans of love from me" 

On the evening of the day Tyson departure with Dragoon, Kai was sitting impatient and alone in the private dining room at Rule's Café. His sensitive hearing tuned to every opening of the street door of the restaurant was brought a note by a waiter. He had not for a moment really expected that the angel he loved (and who, he knew, loved him) would temporize, play coy and quibble about coming to him again. But perhaps some truly unavoidable circumstance had arisen-

Tipping the waiter with a common coin, he tore open the envelope to discover that as he had expected it came from Tyson. It was the content of the message that brought total shock. 

_"My Dearest Prince,_

_Forgive me, but I cannot be with you now or any other time. I have received word from my fiancé in __Budapest__. I am on my way, with my bit beast Dragoon, to join him. We are to be married._

_Forever your love, _

_Tyson"_

Convulsively the prince's hand crumpled the not. All thoughts of love and tenderness were gone, wiped out in an instant, in a collision with red wall of rage and injury. He could hear himself and others outside his room of privacy could hear him, breathing with the sounds of a wounded animal. Tears the colour of blood spilled down Kai's pale face his fists clenched in rage. 

"Dranzer!" he roared bearing his sharp fangs, his sharp nails tearing at his clothes. The tall she-bit beast appeared in fount of him, naked as that was her place and status, still wearing the gold and ruby necklace her life mate gave to her.  Her face remained firm and set, not once letting on her horror at seeing her master in such a mess. 

"What is it my prince?" she asked 

Suddenly Dranzer felt Kai's hand around her throat squeezing tightly, his eyes now glowing red with hurt.

"Did you know? Did you know he was going to leave me again?" 

"What are you on about?" she gasped as she stared at the note, Kai held in his hand. 

Kai gently released his hold on her as fear and hurt filled her ruby eyes, showing no sign of betrayal or knowledge, she was just as hurt and shocked as he was. Black tears fell from Dranzer's stone eyes as she crumpled the letter in her hands and pressed it to her heart. 

"He promised never to leave me" she muttered. 

Kai got up and snatched up his cloak, wrapping it around his shoulders. Dranzer said nothing but watch her master, the letter still held to her heart. Kai jerked his head to the wall, where the sounds of laughter and bubbling wine rang clearly from the other guests. 

"Kill them….Kill them all!" he hissed as he stormed out of the room and in to the darkness. Dranzer stared down at the letter in her hands before she tore it up in rage that Dragoon had once again been taking from her! Burst in to flames, Dranzer's fire speed thought out the building with in seconds, allowing no one to escape her flame.   Screams started to echo thought out the Café and Dranzer stood listening to their dieing cries. It was no less then what they deserved she thought as she disappeared in to the darkness. 

Tyson lay down in his bed in the hospital that Ray was in. The nuns were kind and promise that he and Ray would be married in the morning, and wished him the most pleasant of dreams. Yet as Tyson lay on his bed, arousing and disturbing thoughts filled his mind causing him to go hard. He thought about his powerful and handsome prince touching and kissing him in away he knew Ray would never, could never do. Ray was a good lover, Tyson knew but there was always something wrong, something missing in Ray's kisses and advances. He did love Ray, he DID! Yet the thoughts of his prince kissing him in passion bought him over the edge, causing Tyson to cry in passion and shame, over his forbidden lover. 

From Maxwell house, the burning Rule's Café seemed like a beacon to Max who was suddenly awake. Oliver had dozed off in a chair beside him, watching guard as Van Dickinson and Dr Lee talked in the study. Max's eyes were wide open and his body surged with joy and demonic pleasure. He scarcely glanced at the figure of his fiancé but quickly removed all his clothes and lay quietly-because he knew-knew with deep unholy happiness- that there was no need to move.  His vampire lover was approaching and he would find him, no matter what barriers they put up, could keep him out. Kai came smashing though the glass window. The shock of the noise awoke Oliver who jumped out of his chair. In a moment he had been hurled aside by a great force and crumpled unconscious in a corner of the room. Kai then leaped upon the bed, where Max, laughing crooning, welcomed him with open arms. Gripping the dead flesh to his hands, Max pulled Kai down where his fangs hungrily pressed against his body. Kai's fangs and clawed fingernails ripped the blonde beauty apart as he bathed in the warm blood. Yet as he took Max, he could not help but cry tears and scream out his lover's name. 

"TYSON!" 

To be continued! 


	8. Chapter Seven

KAI

The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, lots of killing, as well as romance. 

A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix. For the people that don't remember why Draciel dislike god and holy things please reread the prologue.  

Chapter 7

**Budapest******

Draciel slowly walked down the stone stairs of the convent, making her way to the heavy wooden and iron doors.  The stone house of god was dark and damp and the air was thick with musk incense and wax. Many of the stones had broken from age and decay and fungus had started to set in. Tiles from the roof had fallen over the years, allowing rain, sleet and snow to enter the holy building. In the chapel the holy women sang songs of praise to they king and prayed for his return. Their voices were warm and inviting perhaps even kind, but Draciel knew that this was an evil place. The men how served the Holy Father were beyond evil. Maybe the women were nice but it was not safe. Her master's beloved Tyson had come to marry the man Ray for whom she had saved. She could not allow herself to be seen; she had failed him. She and Dragoon were in charge of him and they failed and both paid a bitter price. She did not want to stay here and face him; the shame alone would kill her. Yet what of the nuns? Would they follow in the monks footsteps if they knew? There were too many dangers here for her to stay, she will return to the castle. 

"Where are you going Little Draciel?" 

Draciel jumped and quickly turned to see Drigger walking towards her. His sharp cat like eyes could see that she was scared like a frightened animal that was ready to run so he stopped in his steps.

"I don't…belong here" She whispered as she continued to head for the door.  

"Why not; this is a safest place on earth" 

"No it's a bad place, I remember!" said Draciel as she violently shook her head. 

"What do you remember Draciel?" This was news to Drigger; he knew the child was trapped in her innocent state for a reason but that reason was never truly explained. 

"The Monks, they were bad….the beating and death…I must go now! It's not safe!" Draciel panicked and ran to the door taking the huge iron lock in her small hands. Suddenly she turned back to Drigger who had started to chase after her. 

"You will look after Master Tyson won't you?" she asked timidly. 

"My place is with Ray but I will defend Tyson as will Dragoon." 

"I have not doubts about Dragoon…but I just needed to know that he was safe that is all." 

She went to left the heavy cold iron lock but Drigger softly placed his hands over hers to stop her. 

"Draciel do not return back to that castle. It's a damned and evil place. Stay here were it is safe and then return with me and Dragoon to England"   

Draciel smiled sadly "You could not…can not understand. The castle is my home and Kai is my master. And I want to go back….I have to go back!" She looked up at the tiger bit beast and blushed slightly and bit her lip. "Drigger?" 

"Yes little Draciel?" 

"If I was not cursed and damned could you have liked me?" 

Drigger smiled and leaned down and kissed her forehead "Yes Draciel. I do like you. You are very beautiful!"

Draciel nodded her thanks then quickly opened the heavy door and disappeared in to the snow and darkness outside. 

"She has gone?" 

Drigger did not need to turn around to know it was Dragoon. Usually the storm bit beast smelt like morning due on a summer breeze, but now the warm and kind smell had turned to melancholy and the frost bite of winter.   

"Yes, Draciel loyalty's to her master can only be questioned by her good heart. She is returning to the castle."

"I almost wish she hadn't, I wanted to meet her."

"Why?"

"There…there was just something familiar about her name!"

**London******

In the early afternoon, Oliver and Michael both near tears and unable to sleep were sitting a vigil near the head of Max's coffin. Van Dickinson and Lee both grief-stricken also had been conferring at a little distance.  Van Dickinson slowly led Lee away and walked into the conservatory were it was possible to hole a more private conversation. 

"You loved him deeply. What I discovered the other night came too late to save him. But there is worse still to be feared!" 

Lee could feel his own face twitching; he could only stare at his old mentor aghast. 

"Worse! In God's name…"

"Lee, will you trust me?" 

"To do what?" 

"I want you to bring me, today or tomorrow, a set of post-mortem knives" he said in a very calm and collected voice. 

"Then must we make an autopsy?" Lee's tone was almost despairing. 

"Yes and no. I want to operate but not as you think. I want to cut off his head and take out his heart." 

Lee uttered a wordless gasp. 

"Forgive me Lee; I know that you loved him"

"I did indeed" 

"Still you must help me…I would like to do it tonight but for Oliver's sake I must not. Let him say good bye. Then later when he is coffined, in the dead of night when others are asleep we will do our operation." 

"The poor boy is dead-why this mutilation? I see nothing to gain, no good to him, to us, to science or to human knowledge…?"

Van Dickinson's attitude became one of great fatherly tenderness "Friend Lee, I pity your poor bleeding heart there are things you know not, but shall know-though they are not pleasant things." 

Unable to hear anymore Lee turned away, tears flowing from his eyes as he walked back to Max's coffin. Van Dickinson sighed and picked up a newspaper that had been left on the conservatory table. His old eyes scanted the fount page and his brow creased in thought as he read. 

_"Rule's Café burnt to the ground killing over a hundred people in its flames. The cause of the fire is unknown."_

Van Dickinson thought back to an earlier report about a dead bit beast named Dizzara who's head had been removed from her body and impaled on a spike outside of the asylum.  When the head was examined the pieces of flesh that were still hanging around her neck were burnt, yet all signs claim that her head had been clearly ripped from her body by brute force. The ideas of the head being ripped or even melted off were unfeasible. Yet as the hours of night slowly started to make their way over the sky Van Dickinson knew that there impossible would soon become reality.   

**Transylvania**

Draciel lay on the stone hard floor of her master castle staring at the fire once more. Wolves howled mercilessly in the courtyard, as if daring her to come out and face them. Other servants of her master, once living now dead, sang songs of mockery and called out to her as a traitor.  Yet none came to her, and none would lay a hand on her, she was her master's bit beast and only he can touch her. It was his law and none would appose it. She was not scared of her master, thought it was foolish not to fear his power and majesty, but she was not afraid of him in general.   She knew him from days of old, when he was kind and smiled. It could not have been to long ago could it? She was still only four hundred years of age and…no that wasn't right. She was older then that, much older. She gazed in to the fire and wondered it had any answers for her. She liked the way it was always moving. The way it was….What was that word? The name of the word for things not being the same always. The Thing that lets you know time is happening?  Her wondering led her thoughts back to Drigger. She liked him. His eyes were very wise and green. She liked the colour green and it suited Drigger wonderfully. He was warm and soft and kind. Warmth started to build with in her and she started to think about how he touched her. How his sharp claws raked her skin gently, how his soft fur rubbed against her scales. The warmth in her belly started to ache and her small nipples had become hard. She rubbed herself subconsciously still thinking about Drigger. Lighting suddenly flashed outside as a warning to the storm that was about to brake. As the lighting hit again, Draciel's eyes flashed open, her eyes were no more the slits and her body tensed in fear. That word! It was way she could not remember her age. It was way she was jealous of the fire. Why her body was no longer hr own. That word! As the heavens opened and the rain fell Draciel let out a cry of pain. A cry for change. 

**London******

Ray and now Tyson Harker returned to England happily married. Thanks to the presence and attentions of his loving bride, Ray had been restored as far as outward appearances were concerned, to an almost normal state of health. A limp and his black hair turned grey were the only signs of his ordeal. Yet even though all he had been though he could not at this very moment be anymore happier. Which was more then can be said for the two bit beasts in their company. Drigger, who had receiver a server scolding for allowing Draciel to leave, was in a dream like state, in his own world thinking helplessly over the purple she bit beast. Dragoon was in a foul mood and it was getting worse. Dragoon had more or less stormed in to Tyson's room an hour before he was to get married to Ray and asked him not to. When Tyson refused claming he loved Ray, Dragoon brought up the prince that he had met. Tyson said that it was a simple fantasy and he should not have done it. Dragoon did not go to the wedding and was desperate to get back to England to speak with the Lady Dranzer. The boat pulled in to Dover from France then proceeded by a train to London. At Dover they had been given a telegram from Van Dickinson, bringing them news of Max's death. The professor also requested the Harkers to get in touch with him as soon as possible in London were he was staying.  On reaching London, the Harkers disembarked from their train at Victoria station and hailed a hansom cab (horse and cart) 

 "I can't believe Max is gone…" mused Tyson to himself more then to Ray. Ray had not really known Max tried to comfort Tyson but meanwhile he was greedily looking out the window, drinking in the life of London. Thought the familiar streets Ray finally began to relax. This made the blow all the worse when, a few minutes later, with the hansom momentarily stalled in traffic, he got one of the worst shocks of his life. He saw Kai looking vital and dressed in modern western grab, as was the fire she-beast that stood next to him. Kai giving the impression that Ray's presence was no surprise at all gave him a knowing look and the deliberately turned away with Dranzer by his side. Ray tried to leap to his feet but his worn nerves failed him for the moment and his knees buckled. Tyson and Drigger caught him.

"Ray what is it?" asked Tyson

"It-it is the man himself! The count!" 

Tyson felt a cold chill at his heart. He looked out of the cab and saw no one. Ray was suddenly animated his eyes and his voice once more lucid with purpose. 

"Carfax!" he exclaimed snapping his fingers "The bastard's there!" 

"Carfax?" thought Dragoon "Ray must be wrong! That's were Dranzer is!" 

To be continued….


	9. Chapter eight

KAI

The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist

Dracula…………………………................................. Kai  
Mina Murray ………………….................................. Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………....... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing............................................... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward.............................................................. Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood................................................ Oliver

Quincey P. Morris.......................................................... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…..............................................Max  
R. M. Renfield ................................................................Kenny  
Dranzer.......................................................... Kai's personal guard   
Dragoon..................................................... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel....................................... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ............................................The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, lots of killing, as well as romance.

A/N: In the story Dracula, the symbol for him was a red Dragon as was the family name, Kai is the same but his family name and symbol is of course the Phoenix. For the people that don't remember Lupinex, he is the werewolf from the Dark Bladers.

**Chapter 8**

**Transylvania******

Lupinex did not like the sounds coming form Draciel's room. Even thought the storm raged outside and the thunder drowned out all possible noise; Lupinex wolf hearing could not tune out the despairing sobs that came form the small cell. He could still hear the others speaking in heated tones against her; claiming her to be a traitor and the murder of their brothering. Though he agreed with them he found he could not be angry with her. She was a cub, a child, an innocent. He had become a member of the damned house hold shortly after Kai's fall from grace. He had lived in the forest all his life and the scent of grief had drawn him to the house.  He stripped off his fur and walked in to the castle in his man form. He walked though the stone building until he met Dranzer. Dranzer knew he wasn't human; he was a wolf, a creature of the night. Lupinex offered his services to them, as Kai had become one of the night children, he would need guidance. Dranzer agreed, and quickly filled him in on what had happened and that's when he met Draciel. She had not found it odd to see a naked grey haired man in the corridor and yet found it odd that all the residence of the castle were gone.  Dranzer simply smiled at the child and told her that Kai had dismissed them from the castle. Had Dranzer spoke the truth she would have said that Kai had either eaten them or killed them. Some had been lucky and had escaped with their lives.  Lupinex had spent the last few centuries hunting food for his master Kai and helping him in his quest for his lost mate. He had felt slightly sorry for the boy Ray; after all it was not really his fault that he had fallen in love with Kai's mate. Yet still Kai had ordered the boy killed and Draciel had helped him escape, out of good and innocent intentions, which made her a traitor. Lupinex sighed as he climbed the stairs to Draciel's room. He remained in his human form, retracting his fangs and claws so not to frighten her, as he pushed open the door. A gust of wind hit him hard like a punch in the gut almost stopping his entry to the room.  The rain poured though the broken window, and the smell of dampness filled the air. The heart breaking sobs were loader now and as Lupinex entered the room further another smell caught his attention. Blood, woman's blood. He followed the blood to a naked child, curled up tightly on the floor sobbing like mad. Child? No this was a woman, or at least in between ages. Her long amethyst hair was spoiled out in a tangled mess on the stone floor. Scales of sliver and grey were spread out across her body in odd patterns, similar to a turtle shell. Blood was trailing down her legs staining her porcelain flesh.   Suddenly the head of amethyst silk moved to show him a pair of tear filled amethyst stones, a small button nose and a pair of lush light amethyst lips. 

"Draciel" Lupinex gasped as he stared in horror at the once innocent child. 

"Lupinex" she whispered as she struggled to her feet. The once child body now gave way to woman form, seducing curves and filled out breasts. Unused to her new shape Draciel quickly fell in to Lupinex arms, and continued to sob.

"Lupinex? What is happing to me?" she moaned in despair. 

"I wished I knew child, I wished I knew" Lupinex stroked her long hair in hope it would comfort her. He looked around for something that could be used to warm the aching cub, but alas, Draciel's fire of innocence had burnt out.  

**London**

As time passed and Ray still did not return, Tyson's fears for him mounted steadily. He continued to look out of the window over fog-shrouded London in hopes to catch a sight of him. Tyson wondered if he should have followed his husband but something inside of him said not to, and for that he felt guilty. He continued to sit in the cab waiting for Ray's return. Dragoon claimed he wanted to stay in London for a while longer and Drigger left of his own accord shortly after leaving Tyson alone. The instant he heard someone at the Hanson's other door; he looked around with quick relief. "Ray?"

But when the door was yanked open from outside, it was Kai, his mysterious lover, and not his husband, who confronted him. When Tyson recoiled instinctively, he pleaded: "No-I beg you. I had to see you. I am a madman without you-" 

Tyson could not speak. Kai climbed halfway into the cab, arms reaching for Tyson. Softly Tyson endeavoured to struggle free. "Please- you can't-My husband-"  

"Tyson" Kai spoke softy as he rested his gloved hand on Tyson's cheek. Tyson stopped his struggle and looked deep in to the brown eyes of his prince. "I have crossed oceans of time to find you. Can you conceive of what I feel for you? It has been constant search, hopeless, never ending. Until the miracle happened"  

**Cemetery **

At that very moment, back in the depths of the Maxwell family vault, Van Dickinson was carefully laying out upon a marble slab his autopsy knives and certain other implements of the specialist. Notable among these last were a wooden stake, more then two feet long and carefully sharpened and a heavy hammer. The boy in the coffin was unconscious now or comatose, eyes closed. With his pointed teeth, his blood stained mouth, he seemed to all of the hunters present no more then a nightmare version of Max. 

"We are fortunate and yet not so" said Van Dickinson as his eyes swept over the hellish vision. "He has eaten his full and now rests and will not wake until tomorrow evening. Alas this also means that someone else has died. Let me explain to you what has happened to the poor child. His soul has been damn by a monster. He has become one of the un-dead, doomed to walk the world feeding off of the living. To set his soul free so he may take his place with the angels, the hand of the one that loved his most must strike him down. Who shall it be?" 

All eyes turned to Oliver. Oliver's face grew hard and in a voice containing new strength he asked "From the bottom of my broken heart I thank you. Tell me what I am to do"

Van Dickinson nodded and handed Oliver the hammer and stake "Take the stake in your left hand and place it over Max's heart. Take the hammer in your right and when you have finished your prayer, strike, in god's name" 

Oliver took the tools looking rather faint as he did so.

"A moment's courage" the old man assured him, "And it is done" 

Oliver, having positioned the sharp point of the long wooden, stake against the whiteness of Max's exposed chest, raised the hammer and struck hard. In the crypt, Max's eyes flew open with the impact of his true death, and he opened his mouth to scream. Van Dickinson called upon his strength, slashing with a huge razor-sharp knife, severed Max's head from his body before he could utter a sound.  

**London**

Kai still had his foot upon the step, and his body remained halfway into the cab. Meanwhile Tyson had all but given up the struggle against his feelings. 

His prince was saying to him "I lost you once; I'll not lose you again" 

Tyson tried to think of Ray, but it was hopeless. He started in to Kai's eyes. "I can't fight my own feelings anymore…" 

It was at the instant that Oliver struck Max's heart and Tyson to his horror and amazement, saw his lover's eyes go wide. His prince staggered back from the cab, clutching his chest as if he himself had received a mortal wound. He uttered a hoarse scream. "They deny us" 

Tyson watched in fright as a staggering madman retreated from his, losing himself in the crowd, even as he helplessly cried out his name. Tyson leaned out of the window of the cab and called out for Ray. Suddenly the door on the other side opened and this time it was Ray; dishevelled, bruised and hatless, who lunged in to take Tyson in his arms. 

**Cemetery **

The four men in the crypt, all of them physically exhausted and emotionally drained were now gathered quietly around the still- open coffin. Max laid there now in peace. His head and been restored by Van Dickinson but the wooden stake was still firmly placed in his heart. The four men gazed in shame and wonder at his face of sweetness and purity. This, their memories told them, was truly remembered Max's countenance from days of his breathing life. After a long and bitter silence, Van Dickinson, spent and weary, had five more words to say to Oliver.

"You may kiss him now" 

To be continued…


	10. Chapter nine

KAI

**KAI**

**The story of Dracula with a Beyblade twist**

Dracula…………………………... Kai  
Mina Murray …………………... Tyson  
Jonathan Harker…………………………………... Ray  
Abraham Van Helsing... Mr Dickerson  
Dr. Jack Seward... Lee  
Lord Arthur Holmwood... Oliver

Quincey P. Morris... Michael  
Lucy Westenra…...Max  
R. M. Renfield ...Kenny  
Dranzer... Kai's personal guard  
Dragoon... Tyson's body guard and friend  
Draciel... Servant to Kai

Drigger………………………………………..Servant and friend to Ray

Dizzy ...The loyal beast of Kenny's and friend of Dragoon.

WARNING!! This is a Yaoi fic!! M/M pairings if you don't like it don't read. There are some straight pairs. Plus there is swearing. Nudity, sex, lots of killing, as well as romance.

A/N a lot of people don't seem to know the back-story of Dracula, so I'm going to give a very quick summary. Dracula was once the prince of Transylvania. The Church had a lot of power in those days so when they called Dracula to protect them, he did so. He quickly defeated them but not before they got they revenge by tricking his wife in to believing he was dead. She took her own life and because of this the church refused to bury her. Dracula lost his mind in rage and grief, denounced god and drunk the blood of Christ, thus became a vampire. Many have argued wither Dracula is a horror instead of a romance, but each to his own. Enjoy!

**Chapter Nine**

**London**

The clouds were black and the rain was a fine mist as the third day was coming to a close, and it was getting dark. Two days had passed since Oliver had taken up the heavy coal hammer and drove a sharp stake in to his beloved Max's heart, and Van Dickinson's knife severed the sleeping beauty's head from his shoulders. Tonight the professor held a different knife, though one about the same size, his skilled hands sliced though his serving of roast beef as he entertained his two young guests, at his residence of the Berkeley Hotel.

The newlyweds Hackers, Ray and Tyson, were his guest for dinner. By now Van Dickinson had had the opportunity to read both the journal of Ray's ill-fated trip and Tyson's diary that covered the same period of time. He had asked them various questions and even more so after examining the contents of both books. During various forkfuls of beef and Yorkshire pudding, began comments on what he had learned from the records.

"An incredible story young master Ray. But as terrible as it is, I have no doubt that it is all true. Come on now eat! Eat. Another potato? Celebrate your discovery"

Ray paused and gave the doctor a small glare; it was hardly what he would call a discovery. Yet the old man gazed, twinkling with the joys of food and wine, was turned on to his other dinner companion.

"And you dear Master Tyson, I read your dairy as well. You give me hope that there are still good people in this world."

Tyson tried to smile at this comment, but could not muster it. His heart was so badly torn with raging conflict he dared not speak, as he continued to play with his food. Van Dickinson chuckled, and then paused to lick his fingers to taste the red meat juice from the roast only momentarily forgetting his napkin. He then returned to Ray and probed him with his professional eyes.

"There is a question I must ask you, as a doctor"

"Ask it"

"In your infidelity with those two demonic men, did you, for even a moment, taste their blood?"

Ray so shocked by the question dropped his knife and fork and shock his head violently. "No"

The doctor visibly relaxed and smiled. "Then your blood has not been infected with the same disease that destroyed poor Max"

The news seemed to lift a huge invisible weight off of Ray. In a moment he appeared to be a new man, he gripped his cane and leaned forward to enter into earnest discussion.

"Doctor, are you sure?"

"I would not say so otherwise"

Ray's fist hit the table, rattling the cutlery. "Then thank god! I doubted everything even my own mind! I was powerless with fear and you have cured me"

Van Dickinson muttered something smoothing and nodded with satisfaction. Then his eyes under their gray eyelashes looked upon Tyson. "And you sir, are you cured as well?"

Tyson lifted his head slightly but did not look the doctor in the eye. "Cured of what Doctor?"

Van Dickinson's voice was low and refined. He refrained from making any accusations.

"Of whatever happened during those days so carefully cut out of your dairy"

Tyson seemed to snap up straight and look defiantly at the doctor but remained silent. Ray, who was overjoyed by the news of his blood, seemed not to have heard the question or its implications. For a moment Van Dickinson allowed a moment to pass before reaching in to his pocket and producing a small gold coin and handed it to Tyson. Tyson raise the coin to his eyes and the looked at the doctor who calmly informed him.

"Your husband has given me this; he found it and many others like it_-there_"

The coin laid heads up on Tyson hand and the blue eyed boy could not tear his gaze from the youthful fierce face that looked back at him from the metal disc. He found the face horribly, unacceptably, recognizable. Van Dickinson who was observing his reactions remarked "The ancient prince himself, Prince Kai, himself. He died four hundred years ago, his body was never found."

Tyson gripped the coin tightly in his fist as Van Dickinson slapped another slice of beef on to Tyson plate, a slice so rare in the center it was still bloody.

The doctor eyes balled into the young man clearly seeking something. "Eat, eat…from what my companions tell me you have a strong appetite, yet you are eating like a bird. Eat. Feast. You will need your strength for the dark days ahead."

Tyson looked at Ray. Ray was eating quite heartily now, and seemed stronger then he been since their reunion in Budapest, much renewed by the good news about his own blood. Ray smiled at his husband and extended his hand, and what felt like an eternity Tyson took it. Gripping Ray's hand he turned to ask Van Dickinson: "Tell me Doctor, how did Max die? I mean I know you all went down to his crypt and…he was my best friend. Was he in great pain?"

Van Dickinson was deliberately harsh. "Yes, I would say so at first. But after we cut of his head and drove a stake though his heart, only then did he find peace"

Tyson gasped. It was the first time Ray had heard the horrific details of Max's death and snapped violently.

"That's quite enough doctor"

The old man looked at him with sympathy and his expression softened. "Enough, for the moment. Now both of you must understand why we must find his dark prince and do the same for him. Which will be difficult and there is very little time"

"You're referring to his bit beast Dranzer." Said Ray, almost spitting out the bit beasts name like venom "She is loyal to her master and is just as cruel."

"You can't blame her young Ray; four hundred years serving that monster would make anyone cruel. Yet you have spoken in your notes of another Bit beast by the name of Draciel? Is she a danger?" said the doctor, calmly sampling the wine.

Ray thought back to the small frighten she beast that saved his life and shook his head.

"Then that is good. This Dranzer maybe powerful and strong, but there is strength in numbers my friends, you both have bit beasts as do my companions, we'll be able to bring her down. Then we must deal with the prince."

Ray slumped back in his chair both his face and voice hardened. "Fortunately I know where the bastard must be sleeping. In one of the many London properties I helped him purchase-most likely Carfax"

"So your journal has told me and if his is at Carfax, which would make the devil our dear Doctor Lee's next door neighbor."

Pushing the dishes aside Van Dickinson brought all their hands together, forming a three-way bond.

He said "We must find your undead prince, cut off his head and stake his heart so that the world may rest from him."

Tyson turned pale and bit down hard on his tongue to stop his heart from screaming out. Van Dickinson noticed his reaction, though Ray failed to do so. The handshake ended and Ray reached in to his breast pocket and bought out some documents.

"I know for a fact that more then fifty boxes of earth were bought to London on the Demeter. I located several at some of the additional properties. Most of them most have gone to Carfax. We have to destroy them."

"Dear Michael, Lee and Oliver will stand with us, it shall be done"

Night was had fallen now, a band of six men and two bit beasts had assembled in the secluded grounds of Lee's asylum. In the lantern light the silhouettes of bare trees and dead leaves creaked underfoot, as if all life had been sucked away. Only a large stone wall separated the land of the asylum to that of the Carfax estate. The wall loomed over them like a evil omen. Ray, who had put aside his cane for a nights work, stood holding Tyson's hand as Van Dickinson went over the plans and equipment. All the men, save Tyson, were dressed for rough work and armed with axes and shovels, as well as knives and revolvers. In addition their leader had provided every member of the raiding party with a necklace of garlic and a crucifix. Van Dickinson having one last look at the equipment gave a final nod and his final instructions.

"He can direct the elements, animals such as the rat and the wolf. He must rest in the ground of his homeland to keep his evil powers. It is this earth that we must destroy. Remember if we fail its not mere life or death. We will become just like him, and become the very monsters we wish to destroy."

Michael, who had at that moment finished loading his Navy Colt, snapped the weapon shut with a metallic click.

"Mr. Morris, your bullets will be useless, I suggest you use your big hunting knife"

Michael looked up "Hellfire, I wasn't plannin' on getting' that close"

Van Dickinson stared. Then, whither by nervous or prolonged strain he began to laugh. No one joined in.

Kenny gripped the bars of his prison window and looked out. The head of his beloved bit beast had been taken away; the rest of her body was yet to be found. Beneath his window just yards away, his keen ears could hear enough of the general conversation to understand its meaning. No one had noticed him or even looked his way. Kenny crumbled to the floor of his cell and began to mutter and weep.

Ray had now drawn his beloved Tyson a little apart from the others and was saying goodbye to him-for a while. In turn Tyson muttered his love and his determination to be faithful. Ray might have wondered why the question of fidelity should have arisen now at all-but the fact he was scarcely seemed to be listening. Gritting his teeth, he muttered: "I aided that fiend in coming here. And now I must send him back to hell."

On hearing that, Tyson's face fell and tears stung his eyes. Days ago his suspicions regarding the identity of his prince had become certain, now he wished he never found out. "I almost pity the poor prince, to be so hunted"

His husband shook his head "How can you feel pity for such a monster? I bought him here and now am going to send him to hell. And when this is all over, I'll never leave you again"

Ray's face softened and he kissed his husband tenderly and handed him over to Dr. Lee. Lee took Tyson's hand and began to lead Tyson in to the asylum where he would stay while the others went on their crusade. There, on the upper floor in Lee's private living quarters, where the housekeeper had prepared a bed for him. Kenny, who had heard the iron doors of the asylum shut, stumbled to his feet and slammed himself in to the bared door to his cell. He pressed his face against the bars turning to catch a glimpse of the boy. If he came down this corridor-Kenny's hopes were fulfilled. Within a minute Tyson and Dr Lee were passing along a hallway within sight of Kenny's cell. As they passed, the small madman called out to them, almost in delight; "The master-I smell him! He feeds on the pretty boy"

Tyson, startled by the unknown voice stopped and stared in confusion at the speaker. Kenny overjoyed that he had gotten the boy's attention began to jump up and down.

He cried; "You're the bride my master covets!"

Lee gripped Tyson's fist, trying to use a little force to hurry Tyson along. But he resisted and he had to stop.

"Dr Lee, who is that man?"

The doctor sighed. "That is Mr. Kenny Renfield. Professor Van Dickinson suspects he's involved in all this"

"Renfield?" Tyson was surprised. "The same man who was once Ray's colleague?"

"The same"

"Then you must let me see him"

Ignoring the doctor's objections, continuing to stare at the yearning madman, he moved back a few steps towards the cell. Lee gave up trying to dissuade Tyson, protectively came with him.

"Kenny behave your self now. This is Mr. Tyson Harker"

Tyson was somewhat reassured by his first good look at the man inside the bars. He was for the moment at least calm. In fact he gave Tyson a small bow and bid him a good evening.

"Good evening Mr. Renfield," he chose to ignore the smell and the appearance of the cell. Kenny looked deep in to his visitors' eyes and his expression became fearful. His voice sank in to a whisper and he repeated "You're the bride my master covets!"

Tyson shook his head "I already have a husband. I'm Mr. Harker"

The imprisoned man shook his head slightly, as if refusing to believe. "My Master tells me about you"

"What does he tell you?"

Lee, on the verge of intervening hovered nearby, but Kenny ignored him. To Tyson he whispered; "My master…my master is coming for you" then, growing more feverishly excited he motioned his visitor closer. "But don't stay here. Get away from all these men! I pray God I may never see your sweet face again."

Reaching out between the bars so calmly that Tyson allowed him to take his hand; Kenny brought it gently to his lips and kissed it. "May God bless you and keep you"

Tyson could think of nothing to say but it was plain that he was deeply disturbed and fascinated. Then suddenly Kenny erupted, gripping the bars with both hands, smashing his head against them.

He screamed out "Master! Master! You promised me eternal life, but you give it to the pretty boy"

With this Lee more or less dragged Tyson to his rooms, but the cries of the madman followed him.

"Doctor Lee! I'm not a mad man! I'm a sane man fighting for his soul!"

Tyson once alone in the room went straight to the nearest window, which offered a dim nighttime view of Carfax. He could plainly see the indirect glow of the lights carried by the party of man, among whom was his husband. He could hear the repeated sound of wood being hacked away and the thud of an axe. Tyson couldn't deny anymore of just who they were hunting. His husband's mortal enemy was his own prince and lover. Bloody conflict seemed inevitable; Ray might be killed-at _his_ hands. _Or he _might die, at Ray's-and Tyson did not know which outcome he thought was worse.

Ray and his comrades, on pushing their way into the hall of Carfax, saw by the light of their touches that the whole place was thick with dust. In corners were spider webs, whereon the dust had gathered till they looked like old tattered rags. Van Dickinson placed a hand on Ray's shoulder.

"You know this place Ray, at least better than we other do."

Ray gripped his ax impatiently in both hands. "How bitterly I regret having anything to do with it"

"Which way to the chapel?"

Silently Ray took one of the touches and motions the others to follow, though one lagged behind unnoticed. Soon they were standing in fount of the low arched, oaken door, ribbed with iron bands. This door, unlike the entrance, was locked but the ax in Ray's hands made an effective key. Behind the oaken door an extensive chamber, vaulted with high gothic arches was revealed. Long disuse by living things, the air was stale and foul. No one paid attention to these details. The touches in they hands shone brightly across the room revealing rows of bulky coffin boxes and a quick tally revealed there was twenty nine. No one spoke out the dreading fact that now loomed over, if they were unable to find the prince here, who knew how many day and lives ruined would it take them to destroy all fifty boxes.

Ray rested one hand on the coffin and said in an emotional voice; "I have seen these before. The Prince was in one of them"

The professor grunted and signed to everyone to get to work as he pulled out his cross and bible. "Destroy every box. Sterilize the earth inside. Leave him no refuge. Let the exorcism begin"

Ray and Oliver took they axes and began to shatter and smash the boxes to pieces as Lee and Michael shoveled and tossed the dirt and wood to the centre of the room where Van Dickinson had started a fire and was chanting; _"In Manus Tuas, Domine!"_

Into thy hands, o Lord.

They had barely gotten though the second row, when as if by some dark magic, all the flames went out.

"Is it him?" shouted Michael as he pulled out his knife.

"No my friend it is not….look up there in the archway" said Van Dickinson in almost a wondrous voice.

High above them sat Dranzer, her naked form blinding into the moonlit stone. Her red eyes shone with mirth, as she sneered at them.

"What are you doing here humans? This is not your place"

"She-beast! Your master is a devil! Come with us and we will find you a new master" said Van Dickinson calmly.

"Devil? My master is no devil old man. The real devils are the ones that follow god but are to busy to actually practice what they preach" Dranzer fired a fire ball at Van Dickinson's feet knocking the old man to the floor. Michael and Oliver got out they guns but Drigger held out his hand to stop them.

"Dranzer, there is no honor in this, all this killing. Where are you and Draciel so loyal to him?"

Dranzer let out a cry of anguish and glared at the white tiger. "How dare you mention that child here? It's because of those humans! Those hypercritical back stabbing bastards that did this to us! Those humans behind you are no better! They follow an old fool blindly, without knowing the full story behind us! I've waited to long and have killed too many to allow the likes of you to get in my way!"

She leapt down gracefully and stood before them in all her glory. Her smile seemed sad and filled with bitterness.

"I am sorry. You are no doubt good men, but you are in mine and my master's way. So I must ask you to die now!"

Suddenly all they clothes, the walls, the wood surrounding they feet were on fire. They began to howl in pain as the flames burnt though the cotton on to they flash. The pain and the heat were madding but Van Dickinson kept his eyes on Dranzer. Her eyes seemed to be filled with unshed tears, and her frame shook. Why was she sad?

"DRANZER, STOP, I BEG OF YOU"

Just as quick as the flames appeared, it went out. All the men fell to they knees and began seeing to they wounds. Dranzer began to shake violently and started to stagger back in to the shadows, as Dragoon walked in to the room.

"Dranzer…why are you doing this?" he voice was very calm and smoothing as if he was talking to a small child.

"Dragoon…I…they were trying to take me away from you" Dranzer tried to gather her thoughts but the pain of Dragoon seeing her like this was too painful. The tears were falling freely now and her voice was hysteric" I waited for you, I WAITED FOR YOU! Four hundred years and you have forgotten me! BECAUSE of them!" she spat out the words pointing to Van Dickinson who was struggling to get to his feet. Dragoon tried to absorb this and reached out for her.

"Dranzer…come with me"

"Huh?"

"Come with me, to a safe place. We can talk. I know I know you from somewhere before, I just don't remember yet"

Dranzer allowed herself a small smile, and went to place her hand in his, when Van Dickinson let out a shoot from his gun. The bullet ripped in to Dranzer's shoulder making her cry out.

"Now Drigger, get her" ordered Ray as he got to his own feet.

Drigger went to pounce on her but was knocked back by Dragoon's fist. Michael and Oliver were both shooting now but Dranzer was far too quick and graceful for them to shoot.

"Red, get out of here!" shouted Dragoon as he wrestled with Drigger to the ground.

"But the dirt…"

"He's got other boxes hasn't he? Get going"

Dranzer nodded and took to the air transforming herself in to her phoenix from and fleeing the abbey.

Drigger let out a roar of rage "You god damned traitor"

He punched Dragoon hard in the face causing the storm beast to be knocked out. Van Dickinson called out to his companions.

"Leave him for now, we must finish what we have come here to do, and quickly return to the side of young Tyson, who I fear is in great danger."

"And what about him?" snarled Drigger pointing to his once friend.

"We need him alive, he seems to know more then we do, about the story we do not yet know. Tie him up and bring him with us once we are done."

Drigger looked at Van Dickinson for a moment of contemplation and then asked "Were you planning on killing Dranzer Van Dickinson, or simply injuring her? Because it seemed to me, she was more then willing to come with us, if you hadn't interfered"

Van Dickinson simply picked up his cross from the floor and began chanting, as if he hadn't heard.

At the asylum, Kenny's painful cries went on and on as if they were never going to end. Tyson, almost directly above him, plugged his ears with his fingers, praying that god would give the poor suffering man some peace. He then relaxed with a sigh of gratitude; it appeared his pray was answered. But he did not know the reason for Kenny's sudden silence. It had been caused but the abrupt appearance of Kai, in human shape, just outside the window of Kenny's cell. Kenny was on his hand and knees, squatting like a toad with his head touching the ground in a low bow.

"Master…thy will be done"

Kenny paused suddenly, moving his lips in silence. It seemed to him that the figure outside was somehow, wordlessly, conveying its wish to him; Kenny soon understood this, he hastened to grant the wish, to speak the invitation that was needed to allow his master to enter.

Quickly he murmured "Come in, Lord and Master!"

The Figure outside inclined its head once, in acknowledgment and in a ghost like manner drifted though the bars. Once inside Kai once again became solid, he stood in the middle of the small cell looking down with distain with his nose in the air, as if the small man offended him. The coldness of Kai's could only be matched by the frozen rain outside.

"Kenny-you have betrayed me"

The other giggled insanely. "I tried to warn him, but he would not listen"

Kai only stared at him. Kenny now looked directly at his master, his mad eyes glowed dangerously.

"He must be speared; you cannot have him"

Scornfully Kai turned without saying anything as he went to leave. In that moment Kenny, like the lunatic he was, hurled himself upon the vampire.

Kai easily over powered the madman and in his rage lifted Kenny's body from the ground and smashed it several times against the bars of the cell door. After pausing briefly to observe the result, Kai spat upon the dieing Kenny before walking though the door, now free to move around building, Pain and Numbness filled the small body of the broken man, as blood tickled out of his eyes, nose, and mouth. Kenny muttered; "His Salvation…is the master's destruction. And I am Free"

With this Kenny closed his eyes for the last time and embraced the long and painful death that was waiting for him.

To be continued…

Next chapter is going to be rated M because of the sex scene with Kai and Tyson. It will be up with in the week!


End file.
